Always Until Now
by FallingFantasy
Summary: Every since I was a baby, Jacob's always been there for me. He's been a big brother, a therapist, and a friend. But now, I'm a teenager, and I can't seem to find Jake's place in my life. He's always been like a big brother to me. That is, always until now. -A story from Renesmee's P.O.V. of her life and struggles as a teen, and the main focus, her relationship with Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1: Out of Place

***Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer and used in her Twilight series. **

* * *

**Always Until Now**

_Nessie's P.O.V. Diary Entry_

Ever since I was a baby, Jacob's always been there for me. When I was little, he was always like a big brother to me. I used to love his stories of when my mom was a teenager, and how they were best friends. He never told me how my dad came into it though, he just told me about the things they would do as friends. When I got older, he was more like a friend to me. I could talk to him casually about everything that happened at school, and he always gave me advice.

But now I'm a teenager, and I can't seem to find Jake's place in my life. I couldn't imagine life without him, he's always been there for me. But lately, he doesn't seem like my friend anymore. It's weird, I just can't explain it. He's always been like a big brother to me. _Always._ That is, always until now.

**Chapter One: Out of Place**

Today was the first day of my junior year. It sucked, always having to transfer schools. I started out being home schooled, but my Aunt Alice insisted that I had a proper social life too. I made best friends, and then all of a sudden had to leave unexpectedly. In a few months I'd be enrolling as a senior. To make it worse, I've been waking up in the middle of the night lately to the sound of my parents fighting over what they would do with me.

I may be in the body and looks of a sixteen year old girl, but underneath, my maturity was just forming. My friends always laughed at me telling me how stupid I could be sometimes, and it really hurt. They weren't really true friends, because being friends with a bunch of sixteen year old girls was like being friends with twenty year old women when you're only ten. As I arrived at school, I opened up my locker for the first time and unpacked. I decorated it with a purple outlined vanity. On the outside it was a whiteboard, but when you opened it up there was a huge mirror, with two side ones and blue lights that lit according to motion.

For any middle school-er that would be the greatest thing, but for girls in high school it was just another locker accessory. But I wasn't a normal high school girl. My mind was set in the mind of a middle school-er's education wise. My maturity was the maturity of a sixteen year-old's _depending_ on the situation. Next I put a light purple basket at the bottom of the locker, meant to hold school supplies and such. I opened a pack of bedazzled flower magnets and set them around the locker.

There was a purple, a pink, and a green, all with yellow middles that

set the theme. It looked nice, jazzed the rusty old grey locker up a bit. As I slammed my locker door shut, I jumped a bit at the sight of my friend Megan. Megan was the dumbest out of all my friend's so I related to her the best. We were in all normal on-level classes, and for the few advanced ones we were in, were like accelerated to us. "HEY NESS!" she shouted at me.

I covered my ear at the volume of her voice and said back in the

same tone, "HEY MEGAN!" "Ouch!" she said rubbing her ear. "Was I really that loud? Oh well, sorry! I'm so excited for the first day! I hear David's finally gonna ask me out!"

That was another thing that I was left out on. Boys. Out of the few mature qualities of mine, liking boys was one of them. The only thing is, I never have a _crush _on someone. Here and there I'll think their cute, but never actually _like_ them. "Helloo?" Megan waved her hand in my face.

"Anyone home?" "Sorry," I said, "just thinking." We started to walk

to homeroom together, and she just wouldn't stop talking! "Oooh thinking about what? Lemme guess is it Johnny? Oh I bet it's Johnny!"

" Y'know I hear that he likes ya!" I let out a sigh and said, "I swear

Meg sometimes you remind me of Pinkie Pie. It was true. Sometimes her voice even sounded like it too. I hated to admit but I was a secret fan of those shows, but all the characters were so annoying and loud. It wasn't even because I was really only a little kid still, it was just so addicting!

"Swearing isn't nice Ness," she teased me. "I always make fun of my brother for watching that show. He actually likes it! I mean it's totally for little girls!" she started to change the subject. "But seriously Ness what were you thinking about?" I hesitated before I finally said, "Jake."

"Ugh!" she said, "What's with you and him? I mean he doesn't even go to school here so what makes him so great?" My friends never understood Jacob's and my relationship. All of the friends I've had at all the different schools didn't understand. I didn't get what there wasn't to understand.

I may have tweaked the story a bit but from what they knew we had been best friends since birth. "What makes you so great Megan? What makes all of our friends so great? He's just a really great guy!" "Whoa there Ness, no need to get all defensive!" she said backing off a bit. "Do you like him or something?" she asked kind of shocked.

"No way!" I demanded. "EW gross!" "Okay, okay!" Megan assured, "sorry I brought it up." I shuddered at the thought and picked up my pace as I walked away from her. The rest of the day was kind of a drag. Just boring teachers telling us boring things.

Besides, all I could think about was Jake. The last time I saw him was yesterday, but it felt like it had been forever. When I finally got home for the day, I noticed my mom and dad weren't there. I walked over to the fridge to get a cup of juice, but the taste was starting to get gross to me, and I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to digest normal things. As I opened the dirty white fridge, I saw a note taped to the jar. It was in green and white stationary that had the name Bella written all over the sides, and in cursive pretty handwriting it read:

_Renesmee, your dad and I went out hunting with the family. We'll be back around ten o clock. Do whatever homework you have and we'll be home before you know it! _

_Love, Mom_

Mom was really the only one who called me by my full name, regardless of whether I was in trouble or not. Whenever someone called me Nessie her facial expression became blank, and I could tell she was having flashbacks.

I was only thirteen years old on the inside, so I always missed my mom when she left. My whole family was completely oblivious to the fact that I wasn't really sixteen. They treated me older than I really was, and I didn't like it. You wouldn't leave a normal thirteen year old girl alone for six hours. Well, maybe you did, but it wasn't the best idea. I guess I just missed having my family around all the time. Since I didn't have any homework I decided I'd call Jake, to catch up.

I ran down the hallway to my room, and got out my cell phone from my purse. I plopped down on my cotton bed, and grabbed one of the quilted pillows and put it underneath me. I dialed Jake's number, and as it rang, I traced my fingers along the black knitted outline of my bed cover. There were different multi-colored squares along the queen sized bed, that had a very teen feel to it. There was dark purple, dark blue, light blue, light green, hot pink, and a dark bright orange. It sounded tacky, but looked really pretty. It looked kind of vintage, and I was into vintage stuff.

I waited and waited, until I finally got an answer. "Hello?" I heard Jake say. "Hey Jake it's Nessie!" I said cheerfully happy to hear his voice. "Oh hey! I was just about to call you!" "Oh really?" I laughed.

"Well yeah I just wanted to catch up. So what's up?" "I'm sorry what did ya' say?" he asked. "I said what's up?" I repeated a bit louder. "What? Look I can't hear you right now.

"I'll call you back when I can really hear you. So leave me a message after the beep!" –beeep- Another Jake joke. And of course I fell for it. I was so drowned in my thoughts I forgot that I needed to leave a message. "Hey Jake it's Nessie.

"You're a jerk. Call me back bye." I hung up. I didn't know what to do so I walked out of my room and outside. I hopped into my silver convertible and started the engine. My parents didn't really like me driving unless it was for an emergency.

They were worried that my younger mind wouldn't be able to handle it. But this _was_ an emergency. I _needed_ to see Jake and I _needed_ to see him _now_. I drove on down to La Push and parked my car a mile from Jake's place. La Push was exactly the same as I had remembered it when I was a baby. It had such a welcoming feeling to it, it always made me want to live there.

The calming sound of the ocean, the feel of the sand beneath my toes, I just wanted to lay down a mat that said, "Welcome Home." When I finally reached Jake's house, I saw him walking out the front door to take out the trash. "Jake!" I yelled and started waving. I felt better just seeing him. "Hey Ness!" he yelled back. I was so happy that I started running on over and before I knew it Jake was yelling, "Ness! Watch out for that"- BANG!

I ran into a tree. I put my hand over my eye and forehead hunching over. Jake ran over and was by my side immediately. "Hey," his calming voice said, "Let me see." He removed my hand from eye but by the time he did, the pain was gone.

"Just a minor"- he was cut off as he watched the swelling go away. "I swear Ness that blood suck-I mean vampire healing stuff always creeps me out." "Swearing isn't nice Jacob," I teased him, mocking Megan. "Besides, it happens with wolves too," I scolded. He rolled his eyes and said, "Just be more careful next time, kay?" "Kay," I told him, but I couldn't promise.

He grabbed my hand and started walking with me over to his house. Jake and I had always held hands before, but this time, it felt _different_. I wasn't sure whether it felt awkward, or if I liked it, but either way I didn't care. I just kept my hand locked in his, swinging our arms in a rhythmic motion. "So what's up Ness?' he asked. "Your voicemail," I said with a big grin spreading across my face.

"Ah," he said smirking, "I knew you'd fall for it." I playfully hit him in the gut with my elbow and laughed. "By the way," he began, "I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm still half way ya' know. Once I stop "growing I'll be perfect," I said with a big grin across my face.

"You're already perfect now," he told me. "Thanks Jake." If it were possible to blush right then, I would've. As we reached his house, he opened the door for me and I walked inside. He plopped himself on the couch leaning against the right side's arm, and turned on the TV to some Animal Planet special on elephants. I gracefully danced over to the pantry, and got a bag of movie theater butter popcorn.

I carefully placed it on the tray in the microwave, fussing with it trying to lay it perfectly straight. "Come on hurry up Ness!" he yelled at me. "It doesn't matter how it's placed it's just going to turn over when you start it up. "Sorry," I quickly replied. "I have O.C.D. about this." "I can tell," he said laughing.

I shut the microwave door softly and hit the POPCORN button. I got out a big white bowl and put it on the dirty granite counter tops to wait until the popcorn would be ready to fill it. I walked over to the rusty burgundy couch and plopped myself on it to fit Jake's position. I sat leaning against the arm on the left side with my legs bended up so our knees met in the middle. When I finally was adjusted, Jake said, "So?" "Your house is gross," I spit out.

He let out a loud chuckle and said, "That's all you have to say?" "No," I started, "just pointing out the facts." "Well thanks," he said. "I'll be sure to have you give me some cleaning tips next time you're here." I rolled my eyes at him and hit him with a pillow. "Why do you still live in the same old house with Billy anyways?" I asked him.

"I mean, your practically an adult now, so you should get your own place." "Well I would," he said, "but I can't for two reasons." "Why not?" I questioned him. "Well I-…" he started to talk, when the timer went off. "Just a sec," I stopped him. I got up from the couch and began to walk over to the open kitchen.

I couldn't help but feeling his eyes staring at me while I walked. I opened the microwave and pulled out the bag of popcorn. I opened it from the two corners up, and turned my head away as the steam came out. I poured in the fatty, buttery pieces of popcorn into the big bowl, and carried it over back to the couch. I sat back in the same position, and put the bowl on top of our feet in the center. Jake immediately grabbed a hand of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth as he talked.

"Anyways," he began, "since I'm staying in the body of a sixteen year old boy, I have to hide from the people who's left from the last generation. And if there was a new house they'd go check it out. Second of all, with that old frog still living in this house, I can't just leave him alone. I gotta take care of the old man." I giggled a bit at the frog joke, although it was quite cruel. "Billy's not an old frog," I protested.

"And it's not polite to talk with your mouth full," I said smirking as I grabbed the handful of popcorn he was about to eat from his hand. "So I hear your prom's coming up," Jake quickly changed the subject. "Yeah," I said, "how'd you know?" "Oh please!" he said. "In a small town like Forks, it's pretty hard to not know about everything that's going on. I saw some signs posted up near the school."

"There's not very much that goes on either," I added. He made a sound of agreement, and said, "Anyways, back to the prom. Did anyone ask you?" I knew he was asking, but something told me he already knew the answer to it. I felt like being stubborn so I said, "Yes." His face lit up like a Christmas Tree, and then it turned into a panicked look.

"I'm just kidding!" I re-assured him, throwing a piece of popcorn at him. Immediately his face calmed down and he relaxed. "Do you _want_ someone to ask you?" he asked, getting a bit worried. Something told me he knew the answer to that too. "No," I told him, "all the guys are jerks and stupid at school." "They can't tell the difference from a cheerleader and a skunk."

That made Jake laugh. "Well," he began, "All those guys are stupid. And they don't know what their missing out on." "Jacob Black, are you, hitting on me?" I asked laughing. "What?" he said, "a guy can't give a girl a compliment without it being assumed as a pick up line?" "I guess your right," I agreed.

But the way he sounded seemed like there was more to it. I looked at the time. It was 7:00. "Let's go swimming," I blurted out. "What?" Jake laughed, "It's 7'o clock at night." "So?" I said, "we can go night swimming."

I walked up from the couch and slapped his head. "Oww!" he said rubbing where I hit him. "Oh be a man!" I scolded. "Alright, alright we can go swimming!" he said. "Yay!" I clapped my hands in excitement. "Ugh but I don't have a bathing suit."

"You could always go naked," Jake offered. I slapped him on the head again. "Sorry," he said blushing. "You know, I think Leah left her bathing suit here last week," Jake told me. I gave a curious look and he quickly confirmed, "We all went swimming but Sam was calling so we had to change to see what he was up to. She left her bathing suit here and I've been meaning to return it to her."

With that I ran to the laundry room and saw a purple and white striped bikini. I stripped off my clothes and replaced them with the girly bathing suit. It was weird for Leah to have such a brightly girl bathing suit. She was usually more tom-boy. I walked out back to the living room and saw Jake come out of his room wearing his shorts and holding two towels in his hand. He tossed me one and said, "Let's go!"

I ran behind him outside and jumped on his back and laughed. I took my hands and placed them over his eyes as he ran. "Hey!" he shouted trying to pry them off, "I can't see!" "That's the point," I laughed. I moved my hands from his eyes, and he put his back around my legs to support me. He carried me all the way up to the cliff where the guys always jumped from. "Ready?" he asked as he set me down. I moved my hair out of my face with my hand and held it there as I looked down. "I, I don't know," I said worriedly. It was dark out, and it was a pretty big jump.

It's not like I could die, cause I already half was. It was just, scary. "Maybe I'll just walk in…" I said as I started to go back down. Too late. Before I knew it Jake had grabbed me. "Let me down! Let me down! Seriously Jake this isn't cool! Aaaah!" I turned to look at him, and then we were staring face to face, silent, frozen. The wind blew a strand of hair into my face, and Jake reached his hand over to move it. "You sparkle in the moonlight too," he whispered. I thought about how this would be one of those perfect, stupid chick flick movie moments.

_As he would carefully move the strand of hair out of her face, he would slowly lean in, and press his lips against hers passionately. As this would surprise her, but she would press her lips back, sparkling in the moonlight._

But this wasn't a movie. It was a reality. As I quickly turned my head away, I tried to change the mood. "Please just let me walk in." He shook his head realizing I had rejected the moment and resumed what he originally was doing. He walked over to the edge and swung his arms, then threw me over the edge. I originally would've screamed. But as I fell down into the water, I thought about the moment. If I hadn't turned my head, Jacob probably would've kissed me. And that's exactly what I feared.


	2. Chapter 2: The World Formed

**Chapter 2: The World Formed**

_Nessie's P.O.V.:_

* * *

When I was little I always loved to write. I always had the best stories, and my teachers told me I was the best writer in the class. Even the whole family agreed my writing was amazing. The only problem was, I never knew how to begin my stories. I would sit in front of my computer staring for hours, and never could think of anything. Since I couldn't figure out what to write, I finally found a sentence that worked to begin all my stories.

It was, "The World Formed." It made the most logical sense to me. Nobody knows_ how_ exactly the world formed, but it formed _somehow_. Also, none of the stories I wrote could take place without the world forming first. If it's going to be in sequence, I figured you oughta' write the facts. I wrote it so much, that when I enrolled in the third grade my teacher made me stay after school to talk to me about it. She was concerned about me, and thought I had no knowledge about chronologic sequence.

I'll always remember that teacher. I hated her so much, because she was so boring! I know that teachers are good in what they teach, but this lady was _insane_ and _obsessed_. She thought literature was the best thing in the entire world. The day she had that talk with me was the day I decided just exactly how crazy she was. She also had an obsession with cats.

Ironic cause her name was Ms. Chirp. She always showed us pictures of her seventeen cats and how her newest cat would soon be having kittens. Every day when we watched morning announcements during the moment of silence she would always say, "If you're interested in buying on of my cat's kittens see me now." No one ever saw Ms. Chirp. We all liked cats, but I think because of Ms. Chirp everyone was afraid they'd become a crazy old cat lady. No wonder she wasn't married. I thought all of this to myself as I lay awake at 11:00 in the morning.

I turned over in my bed, trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the dream I had last night. My dream was a replay of when Jake and I had almost kissed on Monday night. I couldn't believe I almost did kiss him, but I didn't really have a problem if I did. My thoughts were interrupted when Aunt Alice quietly opened my door a bit to peek in. She gracefully stepped over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nessie," she said in a calming voice, carefully shaking me with her petite hands, "time to get up sweetie. It's makeover day!"

"Ugh," I groaned as I turned away from her. I forgot that today was Sunday. The week had gone by so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that I went to Jake's house. She let out a sigh.

"Oh Emmett!" she hollered. I immediately heard huge heavy steps stomp into my room.

I felt Emmett pull me out of my bed in one try, as I hit the ground hard with a big THUD! "What was that?" my mother immediately rushed in. Her eyes glanced from me on the floor to the big rock in the corner. "Emmett!" she yelled at him in her bell-like voice.

"Time to get up kiddo?" he said laughing as he ran out.

She rolled her eyes and laughed before she said, "Renesmee. You need to get up."

When everyone had left besides Aunt Alice she whispered to me, "Hey, at least you've been getting up earlier. Pretty soon you won't need to sleep at all," she said with a smile on her face. As she shut the door behind her, I dragged myself up from the floor and walked over to my dresser. I picked out a white tank and a navy mini-skirt with a pink floral design. First, I slipped on the tank over my bra in replace of my pajama top, and adjusted the straps so the bra would be hidden. Then, I took off my long rainbow checkered pants, and slid the skirt on so it went a teeny bit just past the start of my stomach, and tucked the tank in to look like a dress.

I slipped on some white Toms and walked into the kitchen. I smelled the delicious scent of my dad making eggs. "Hungry?" he asked in a frigid voice.

"Not really," I said ashamed. I loved my eggs, but my craving for human food had been going down with my sleep. He lifted the pan off the stove and shut it off.

He walked over to the garbage and was about to throw it away when my mom stopped him and said, "Wait! Don't throw those away!"

"Why not love?" he asked. He was always so kind to her.

"You make good eggs, I could-…"

His laughter cut her off. "Bella, love, you aren't human anymore."

He continued to throw the eggs away and threw the pan in the dishwasher. "Well that's a waste of eggs," he mumbled to himself.

"Sorry," I said feeling guilty.

"No it's fine," he protested seeming to forget that he wasn't the only one who had excellent hearing. "I should've known. Carlisle said you've improved greatly on your growth."

As I started to make my way to the couch, I was interrupted when Emmett rushed to my side. "Hey kiddo!" he said. "Wanna go arm wrestling? Best two out of three."

I opened my mouth to say something, when Alice rushed over and said, "Or, she can go shopping with me, and have a makeover day just like I promised." She took his hand that was in the arm wrestling position and moved it down to his side.

I was about to say something, when Jasper joined the party. "Those are quite lame," he commented. "How about a race instead?"

"Well I-…" I began. Then of course, you can't throw a party without Rosalie.

"Oh please! Leave the girl alone!" she defended. Rosalie had always treated me like her own daughter.

"Thank you!" I said in relief. "What she needs is a good etiquette lesson."

They all rushed into a debate about what I should be doing when I yelled, "MOM! DAD! CARLISLE! ESME?" All four of them came and broke up the argument.

"Now you all stop pressuring Nessie," Esme told them.

"She'll do what she wants," Carlisle said.

"Renesmee just ignore them," my mom told me. My dad made a sound of agreement with my mom and stayed glued to her side.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Why are you all in my house?"

"We were having a meeting while you were sleeping," my dad said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Oh you know," Alice said, "just the normal growth stuff."

"Oh," I said, but I knew they weren't telling the truth.

"So what's it going to be?" Emmett asked me going back to the subject with his arm formed back in a wrestling position.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Huh?" they all said.

"I don't want to do any of that stuff. I'm going to Megan's. See ya." I slammed the door shut behind me and sat in my car. I thought for a second about what I had just said. Did I say Megan's?

I meant Jake's. Too late now. If they thought I was doing anything suspicious I'd be grounded for LIFE. And that'd be forever. I started my car up and drove over to Megan's. I really didn't want to be there.

As I parked my car in her driveway, I opened the door and walked over to the front door. I rang the doorbell, and after a while knocked. I decided not to try again, because I was hoping I wouldn't have to go inside. I went back to my car and started it up. As I drove out of the neighborhood, I saw Johnny Leche walk by. I stared straight ahead, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

I forgot he lived in Megan's neighborhood. I kept looking ahead and tried to ignore him, but it's kind of hard to ignore someone who's screaming your name as loud as they can trying to beat out the roar of a car engine. I finally gave up and turned to look at him. "Hey Johnny," I greeted him as pleasantly as I could.

"Hey Ness!" That made me shudder. I didn't like the way that name sounded through his voice.

"What'cha doing here?"

"Just dropping off by Megan's," I informed him.

"Ah," he said. "I think they went to church today."

"Oh okay, thanks," I said about to take off.

"Wait Nessie!" he stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked loosing my patience.

"I was just wondering, if maybe, you'd want to go out sometime?" he asked with a look of self accomplishment of his face. Megan had told me he liked me, but I never believed it to be true. I had a crush on him once, but it had been over for a long time. I didn't understand how all my friends just started to like someone, so I thought maybe they had forced themselves into it by going on a date. So that's why I said yes.

I regretted it _so_ badly. Whatever. You make mistakes and learn from them. I drove home annoyed and looked at what time it was. 5:00. Time flies by. Why did Megan's neighborhood have to be hours away? But even then, how did it already get to five? Maybe it was because of the few side trips I took…and the shopping spree I went on…and the movie that I decided I _had_ to see…Anyways, he was coming at six.

When I got home, I went ahead and started up the shower, and got a white tattered towel while it was warming up. I set the towel on the white patched garden tub, and hopped into the shower. Just the right temperature. I got my hair wet, soaking it with the falling water, listening to the pitter patter sound it made when it hit the floor; I scrubbed some coconut shampoo into my hair. I rinsed all the suds out, and put some silky, creamy strawberry conditioner in. While I let it sit, I put some lavender body wash onto an old, blue body sponge.

I scrubbed my whole body with the soap, and then washed it all off; I watched as the silky white cream ran down from my body to the floor. I took the light purple razor from the shower rack and got the blade wet. I started with my legs, shaving all the hair off until it was completely smooth. After I moved to my underarms. Once I had finished, I shut off the shower and wrapped myself in the white towel. I sat on the garden tub ledge waiting to dry off a bit before I changed into my clothes.

"Knock knock knock!" I heard a soft voice say as Alice carefully opened the door. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Can you respect the word privacy?" I asked her back. She laughed a soft laugh, and came in anyways.

"Why are you getting all glammed up?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her that I had a date.

She would make such a big deal about it and give me a complete makeover. "I'm not," I lied. "I just felt dirty."

"Oh okay," she responded. "Just remember whenever you need a makeover you know where I'll be!"

"At _your_ house?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed and gracefully walked out on her tiny little feet. I removed the towel from my body and put on a one shoulder short black dress. I blow dried my hair and straightened it afterwards. I hated to admit it, but I was a girly girl. It was just who I naturally was, I just didn't want to become my aunt. I put a little bit of skin tone bronze eye shadow on, and then I put on a settle pink blush.

Now I only had one problem. I had to figure out how to get out of the house without anyone seeing me. I checked the time. 5:50 PM. Only ten minutes. I was trying to come up with a plan when all of a sudden I heard, "RENESMEE!"

"Yes?" I hollered down to my mother.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA GO HUNTING AND WE'LL BE BACK AT TEN OR SO!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back. Thank-God! Ten minutes after everyone left, I heard the doorbell ring that I was not looking forward to. I rushed down the few stairs from the house's bedrooms' hallway and opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Johnny said back, "You look pretty."

"Thanks," I said back. I didn't bother telling him he looked nice back, even though he did. His blonde hair wasn't short, but instead was shaggy, and he looked like a gentleman. I think I preferred when he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt though, because he looked cuter. If I could turn him off, I would.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Just a second let me go get my jacket and purse." With that I slammed the door in his face and went over to the closet. I hoped my actions would cause him to hate me. I opened the closet door and got my black cross body purse and a small cotton white shrug. I sighed and embraced myself for the worst night of my life. I was exaggerating.

It wouldn't be _that_ bad. I just wished I had saved my first date for someone more special. I opened the door and walked outside into his black truck. I didn't talk much in the car, more of listening to him telling me how he'd been wanting to ask me out for a long time, but never had the nerve too. When we finally parked, I noticed we were going to a small Italian Restaurant. Just great.

I loved Italian food, but there was no way I could eat spaghetti on a date. He got out of the car and opened the door for me like a proper gentlemen. I didn't bother saying thank you. He opened the next door into the restaurant for me too. I didn't say thank you for that either. We went up to the hostess and told her a table for two.

She was extremely tall, wearing black pants with a short sleeve black top and a white apron. Her red hair was curled, and she had too much blue eye shadow on. She led us all the way to the back of the restaurant, and as we walked I noticed it looked more like Chili's then a nice Italian place. All the people there were families, all of the same type. There would be a huge guy, I would assume as the dad, eating a lot while the mother lectured him to stop and the little kids would laugh. Or there would be a teenager listening to music while the younger child would cry, and the parents would yell at the teenager to spend time with the family.

As we sat down, I opened the menu and scanned my eyes across the pages looking for something to eat. "What looks good?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know yet," I said, "I just opened the menu…"

"Right," he said blushing a bit. A tall woman who looked about in her twenties came over to our table. She was wearing a short red dress with diamond earrings, and her blonde hair was waved down past her chest.

I hoped Johnny would stare at her and realize how much prettier she was in comparison to me, and tell me this wouldn't work out. Or so I could slap him and say, "How dare you!" Unfortunately Johnny was too polite to be a normal teenage boy. "Hi welcome to Varcinie's I'm Jessica and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Can I get a coke?" Johnny asked.

"Sure thing," she said writing it down on her notepad. "And for you ma'am?"

"I'll just have a water please," I told her. I didn't want Johnny to have to pay for a drink I wouldn't drink, so that's why I just got water. "So you're on the football team?" I brought up trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," he said, "all the guy are stupid brainless rocks though."

I laughed. "Seriously," he said, "the only thing they understand is sports. And they all have these dumb blonde cheerleaders for girlfriends. I think the girls think they'll be popular by dating them, but to me their just idiots."

"I agree," I said. "I used to want to be a cheerleader when I was little. But now I'm glad I don't. I'd rather be dead than be on that squad." I guess I got my wish. I already was dead, so I was just living in paradise now.

"Yeah," he began, I love football, so that's why I'm on the team. I try to avoid talking to all the other guys." It was like Johnny had read my diary, because that's what I used to write about when I first started high school. Now that stupid popularity thing doesn't bother me anymore.

The waitress came over with our drinks, and put two straws on the table. "Have you decided what you'd like to eat tonight?" she asked in a friendly voice, looking at Johnny as she flipped her hair back shaking it down her back.

"I'll have the Portobello mushroom rigatoni," he said.

"I'll take the Chicken Parmesan Salad please," I told her. She made an sound like, "Mhmm," and tried to avoid giving me eye contact. I guess she didn't like competition.

Johnny and I continued to talk about school, and all the idiots in the world. It didn't go as bad as I thought, I actually was kind of enjoying it. We had a lot in common, so it was easy to talk to him casually. When the waitress sat down our food, my phone started vibrating. Jake. I hadn't thought about Jake at all the whole night, and I felt kind of bad.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I take this?; it's an emergency," I asked Johnny, knowing I would've taken it anyways if he had said no.

"Oh yeah of course!" he said. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks," I said as I got up and walked into the girls' bathroom. I pushed the door open right as I answered the phone and said, "Hey Jake."

"Nessie!" he said his voice sounding relieved. "I was wondering if you'd want to come over in a few minutes?"

"Sorry I can't right now," I told him. Originally, I would've said yes and told Johnny I was needed at home right away. But, I was actually having fun, and didn't want to leave.

"Why not?" he asked. Why couldn't Jake just have said oh okay and been done with it?

"I'm out right now," I told him.

"With who?" he questioned, his voice a bit panicked. For some reason, I didn't feel like I could tell Jake I was out with a guy. I didn't know why, I just couldn't.

"Megan," I lied.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah definitely," I told him, but I couldn't promise.

"Kay well have fun," he said.

"Thanks, bye," I said and hung up. I felt bad, but I couldn't spend my whole life with Jake. I sat there holding my phone for a while, thinking to myself. I wondered who I'd end up marrying.

I couldn't marry a human, nor could I date a guy for a long time, or he'd start to get suspicious as I would have dramatic changes in my growth. Once I stopped growing, they'd get suspicious to why I looked the same and never changed. I supposed I could tell them I was a vampire, like my dad did with my mom, but it didn't seem that easy. I got so lost in my thoughts that I forgot I had a date to get back to. I put my phone back in my purse and walked back to the table. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied, "my mom just wanted to tell me she wouldn't be home till late, and needed to confirm what time I'd be home by."

"Oh okay," he said. Once we finished eating, we went back in his car and he drove me home. He walked me to my door and said, "I had a really nice time tonight."

"I," I began, "I did too," I said with a smile.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Night," I said back. He turned around to go back to his car, when he stopped and said, "Hey Ness?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I had a really nice time tonight. And this may be too soon, but I was wondering, only if you'd want to, I was wondering if you'd want to go out another time maybe?"

"Yeah," I said surprising myself, "I'd like that."

"Cool," he said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See ya," I said. He walked back up to me and kissed me on my cheek, then went back to his car and left. I unlocked my front door and walked in quietly. I stepped really carefully just in case anyone was home. I was about to walk up the few stairs when the hall lights were turned on.

"Oh no," I said.

"That's right," a fragile voice said.

"Caught?"

"Hell yeah," Aunt Alice said. "You weren't getting glammed up just cause you felt dirty!" she said. "You went out on a _date!_"

"Look, Alice it's nothing, it's just-..."

"Your first date!" she cut me off. "Why wouldn't you let me give you a makeover?"

I turned around to face her. "I didn't want you to go all out! I really didn't care that much about it."

"Go sit down," she told me pointing to the couch. I walked over to the quaint living room of our cottage. There was a dark green couch with a matching chair that extended out with a foot rest. In front of the couch was a fireplace, with a flat screen T.V. above it. I sat on the couch and waited for her to come over. She stepped carefully and sat down next to me.

Brushing out her skirt she said, "Just tell me next time. I promise I won't attack you."

"Okay," I said, but I didn't think I would.

"So where'd you go?" she asked.

"Varcinie's," I spit out.

"Oooh did Jake and you have a good time?" she asked wanting to know more.

"Yeah we"- I cut myself off hearing the name, "Wait _who_?"

"Jake," she said with a smile.

"Why'd you assume I went out with _Jake_?" I asked disgusted. Her face got a bit confused and then had a panicked look on her face.

"Did I say Jake? No no I just,"

"Aunt Alice!"

"Please dear just call me Alice," she said trying to change the subject.

"What's going on?" I asked her getting suspicious.

"Oh nothing I just…" she stopped to think about what to say next.

"And why are you here?" I asked. "You're supposed to be out hunting."

"Oh please Nessie," she said, "no one gets anything past me."

"Why'd you think Jake asked me out?"

"He hasn't yet?" she asked quickly covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked getting really freaked out now.

"Oh look Jasper's probably getting back now and I promised him I'd be home for him bye Nessie!" She quickly left the house without even letting me say a single word.

I ran up the three stairs into the hall extremely confused, and changed into my pajamas. I put some navy, soft shorts on and a white tank top. I lay on my bed trying to think. Why'd she assume Jake was on a date with me? And why'd she say he hasn't asked me out _yet_? Nothing made sense anymore.

While thinking to myself, I heard voices and the shutting of the front door. Everyone was home. Much earlier than expected too. It was only 7:30. I didn't bother going downstairs to say hi, so I fell asleep deep in thought. I dreamed about the date I was just on, except Johnny wasn't there. Jake was instead.

We were talking and laughing and having a great time. Then he took me home and we were about to kiss. Right when our lips touched, I woke up sweating. "Just a dream," I whispered to myself. I was really freaked out about this whole Jake thing. I checked the time.

1:30 AM. I smelled an unfamiliar scent coming from downstairs, so I decided to go investigate. I tip toed over to corner of the hall, and peeked out to see if I could spot who was there. I was about to go down into the living room when I saw a flash of Alice. What was she doing there? She had her cell phone in hand, and was staring at my parents on the couch.

"Come on pick up pick up!" her fragile voice whispered. I heard a mumbled sound come from the phone that I assumed was hello. It sounded groggy, so the person must have been sleeping. "Hey," she said.

"Who- is?" I heard.

"This is Alice," she answered in the phone.

"Oh shut up dog and listen to me," she snapped. "I don't think it worked." "Oh you know what I'm talking about!" she said a bit louder now.

"Shh!" my mother told her.

"Sorry," she mouthed. "Do I have to spell it out?" she said into the phone softer now.

"I-M-P-R"- "Yeah now you know what I'm talking about," she said in a sassy tone. "Well I don't think it worked mutt." I heard a loud chuckle come through the phone. "Well, she was on a date last night. D-A-T-E!"

"Mhmm that's right. I thought she would automatically go to you." "Well it looks to me that she's around the age where it happens," she told the person through the phone. She was talking about me. I don't know what her problem was, but I needed to figure out this whole Jake thing and I needed to figure it out soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The World Exploded

**Chapter 3: The World Exploded**

_Nessie's P.O.V.:_

* * *

Another problem I had when I was younger was figuring out endings. I should've just left the endings how they were, but I didn't understand that. They just felt so incomplete. In fifth grade we had to write a report on The Civil War. I didn't understand that fiction and non-fiction had to have different endings, because it mattered for non-fiction. I wrote a nice report, explaining everything about the war.

My second to last sentence was, 'That's how the United States of American won their freedom, and independence.' I could've ended it with that, but I thought it was incomplete. So for my last sentence I wrote, 'Then the world exploded.' I remember thinking that was wrong so I added, 'and everyone died.' I got a C+ on that report. In fact, my teacher was so concerned that she made me start going to counseling every day after lunch.

I hated that teacher too. I hated all my teachers that I can remember, actually. Drowned in my thoughts, I noticed the horns honking at me while I was sitting at a green light. I pushed the pedal and started going, embarrassed that I was holding up the traffic. It had been a month since Johnny and I had started going out, and today was our one month anniversary. I wasn't into all that couple stuff, but I kind of had to get him a gift.

Johnny was a nice guy, and I was glad I gave him a chance. I had gotten to the point where I was only sleeping for five hours now, so I knew soon I'd have to leave the school, because that means I'm going to grow again. That meant breaking up with Johnny. That meant starting over. Normally, I wasn't too bummed about having to start over, because Jake was still there for me. Not this time.

Ever since the night when Alice made that phone call, Jake wouldn't make any contact with me. I called and I called, I texted, I emailed. No answers. I finally had to go over to his house to get him to talk to me. When I had gotten there, Billy said he had left, and couldn't say anymore. Whatever Alice said to him on the phone, she had really done it.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I parked my car in the closest space possible to the school. I got my cross body backpack, and got out of the car. "Ness!" a voice called. "Hey Ness wait up!" It was Johnny. I didn't know why, but I really didn't want to talk to him at the time.

When he caught up to me and finally caught his breath, he handed me a small light blue bag with a purple ribbon wrapped around it tied in a bow. "Happy one month anniversary," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"You got me a present?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

He nodded his head with a smile and said, "Open it."

I unwrapped the purple bow and took out a black box from the bag. On the outside it said Jerry's in pretty cursive letters.

I carefully opened the box and saw a crystal necklace. It had a black ribbon for a neckline, and a black topping that was followed by a clear round crystal in the shape of a rain drop. It shone like it was rainbow, picking up the light from the sky around it.

"It's a dream catcher necklace," he told me with a smile, "it picks up the color from your outfit, and always has a rainbow glare to it from the air around it. It's one of a kind, so it made me think of you."

"I love it," I told him forcing out my smile, "thank you, this is, truly amazing."

I hugged him and took out the necklace to dangle it in the air. He took it from my hands and turned me around. I lifted my hair up in a pony tail form, and he tied it around my neck. This was that movie moment I had always wanted. The movie moment I had always dreamed of. The movie moment I always wanted to feel.

The only thing was, I didn't feel it.

It really was a great gift, way better than the itunes gift card I got him. "I got you a gift too," I told him, "but I'm waiting for it to come," I lied. "Sorry I couldn't give it to you today," I said.

"It's alright," he said. "Being your boyfriend is good enough." God I wished he'd stop being so nice.

The more compliments he gave the harder it was, well, I didn't know what was so hard, but it was making it hard on me. "Aw, thanks," I said feeling a bit sick to my stomach.

"Come on, I'll walk you to homeroom."

I wish he hadn't. I didn't know why, but I was feeling like a traitor by dating him. It just didn't feel right. But who would I be being a traitor to?

The day just got worse and worse. During lunch he came and sat with me, and all my friends sat at a separate table from us, because they wanted to leave us alone. During my last locker break when I was getting my stuff to go home, Johnny came over to me to tell me something important. "Hey Ness," he said giving me a peck on the cheek. "So you know, tomorrow's the big football game."

"Yeah, every Friday," I clarified.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, after the 20th game every year, we have an after party to celebrate. All the guys bring their girlfriends' and they all wear the guys' football jerseys to school on Friday so I was just wondering if maybe you would wear my mine, and come to the party with me?"

"Yeah, of course I will," I said casually, yet feeling even sicker.

"Cool," he said trying to hide his smile. He handed me his jersey in a bag, and said, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye," I mumbled as he walked away. I wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there forever. I actually could've, but it wasn't the right thing to do. After I got all my things, I walked out to the parking lot to get my car, but it wasn't there. Great. Bet Emmett took it. My parents didn't really like me driving to school because I was so young, so they preferred me to just run there. They must've noticed my car was gone, and had Emmett pick it up. I know I could run faster than a car, but every cool kid had a car they drove, so I always got made fun of when I didn't have my car with me.

I was about to get up when Johnny walked up to me. "Please go away please go away," I thought. Apparently he wasn't a mind reader.

"You need a ride home Ness?" he asked.

"No thanks," I told him, "I'm waiting for someone to pick me up." I hated lying.

"Oh okay," he said, "see ya tomorrow." I think that was his catch phrase. I shouldn't have told him I was waiting for someone to pick me up. Normally, I would've waited for him to leave, but it seemed like he was staying around his car watching me to make sure I got picked up. Either that or he was trying to see whether I was lying or not. I got up from the curb to go tell him I'd take him up on that ride, when a yellow sports car with black stripes pulled up in front of me.

Thank GOD. That was the first time I had been extremely happy to see Alice. "Hey kiddo," she said. "Hop in!" I waved goodbye to Johnny and opened the passenger door to the car. Normally, I had awful luck, but I guessed it was turning around.

"Why'd you come to pick me up?" I asked her once we started going.

"Well," she began, "I figured since you won't go shopping me with me, if I drove you straight to the mall after school you'd _have_ to go!"

"Alice!" I snapped at her.

"Hey, Bella put up with my great fashion sense, so you will TOO." It was weird hearing my mom be called by her actual name. "Plus," she said, "your parents are mad you took your car without telling them."

"Is that why it's gone?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Emmett-…"

"I figured," I cut her off. It was my car. Wasn't I allowed to take it when I wanted? Why else would you get me a car? I wasn't even _that_ bad of a driver! I mean, I got distracted and stuff occasionally, but only a few times…. I let out a sigh and looked over at Alice for a moment. She was wearing a short light blue dress with a cute floral pattern made up of pink flowers and green stems.

She was wearing a white head scarf that blew in the wind as she drove, and a pair of white gloves. Typical Alice. I swear she thought she was a race car driver whenever she drove that car. I turned my face away and stared down at the floor. Spotless. That was also typical Alice.

Everything had to be _perfect_. As we kept driving, my mind went over to Jake. I imagined that it was Jake who picked me up instead of Alice. I saw the smile on my face that I couldn't hide, as I would jump into his rusty, old, black pickup truck. As I would reach over to hug him, I would've felt Johnny's eyes on me. Then I'd have to explain to him how we were just friends, but I wouldn't be in the mood to talk to him.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice said, "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked hearing the sad tone in my voice. I pulled down the mirror from the ceiling of the car. My eyes were watery, trying to make an attempt to cry. "I-I didn't know I was crying," I said truthfully rubbing my eyes. "I was just thinking about-..."

"Jake," she finished for me.

She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close to her. "He'll come back," she told me, "don't worry."

"Why do you think he left?" I asked.

"I don't know," she told me, but her voice and face read "LIE" all over.

"Didn't you have any visions?" I asked hopefully.

"Ness you know I can't see past those damn dogs."

It made since, but she still sounded as if she knew the reason why. "Come on," she pleaded, "maybe some shopping will cheer you up." She parked the car and got out of the door. Sometimes, I really wished that I could tell her that shopping isn't the solution to everything. Nor is it the thing that makes _everyone_ feel better. If I told her that though, she wouldn't dare stand for it.

"Come on now," she said, "let's go!" I let out a sigh and stepped out of the car. We started walking toward the mall, when I stopped in the middle of the road. "Ness,' she began, "what'cha waiting for?"

"Um…Alice.." I said staring at the gloves and head scarf still around her. "Are we going to the grand ball?"

"Oh my gosh!" she said and quickly hurried back to the car. I watched her as she unlocked the car, and carefully took off her accessories. I stared at the sparkling sports car, who knew how she managed to keep it that way. She said she had it before I was born, when my parents were still dating and marriage was just a scary thought. Alice hadn't finished untying her headscarf once she turned around.

She had a look of horror on her face and was staring blank into space. Another vision. I got excited, so many thoughts ran through my head. What if she can finally see past the wolves? What if Jake is coming home? A big smile spread across my face right as Alice yelled, "NESS LOOK OUT!"

I heard a honking of a horn and quickly turned around. I didn't have time to think whether I should run out of the way to push it back, either way I'd be caught. Right as it came to hit me, I stopped it with my hand and ducked under. The car spun around so the driver was facing the other way, and I quickly ran over to Alice. "Get in the car _now_!" she yelled.

I quickly shoved my body in the car and she started it with a jerk. "GO FASTER!" I screamed at her.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She sped the car up and we heard sirens behind us.

"What are we gonna do?" I panicked. "They're just gonna follow us home!"

"SHUTUP!" she yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I've got this under control!" She turned a left on a red light and then turned right into the woods. She parked the car in between two trees and screamed, "Get out and run NOW!" I slammed the car door shut and started running as fast as I could along side her.

We ran all the way back home, and we both ran into the big mansion that belonged to Carlisle and Esme. We slammed the door shut behind us and locked us. "That was close," I whispered.

"Totally," she agreed.

"What was close?" a snooty voice said coming up behind us.

"Nothing Rosalie," I said as if she'd believe me.

"Yeah right! Now tell me what happened or I'll tell Carlisle you two were out being careless."

"Go ahead and tell on us Rose," Alice said, "but I can take care of myself, and Renesmee has her own parents who love her very much."

"You may be able to take care of yourself dolly," Rosalie snapped at Alice, "but I can tell Bella and Edward and they'll ground her like that. Then she won't be able to go to that party tomorrow."

"How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't," she said, "but Alice had a vision today of your boyfriend asking you out to that party tomorrow, and she told me about it getting all excited. I didn't know if you actually said yes or not. I just got lucky by guessing."

This wasn't like Rosalie. She was always so nice, or at least that's how she was when I was around. "And Alice," she cooed, "I can always take a trip to the Volturi and tell them that…"

-"You wouldn't dare!" Alice hissed at her.

"Oh I would," she said back giving her the evil eye. "But I won't," she told her, "or at least not right now." She gave us both a smirk and said, "I will find out though. And when I do, you two are in big trouble." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned on us, walking upstairs in her stiletto heels like she was walking the catwalk.

"What's with her?" I asked when she was finally gone. Alice jumped up over to the kitchen and got out a sponge and a bottle of cleaning spray.

I followed her over there and she said, "Are you kidding me Ness? She's _always_ been a snob. She just puts on an act for you because she has always wished she had a child of her own."

"I never knew that," I said feeling a bit guilty and betrayed at the same time.

"Ah don't sweat it," Alice said cleaning the granite top counters. I expected for her to say something else, but I didn't really know what else there was for her to say.

"Hey what about your car?" I asked.

"Ah, I'll get it later," she said casually.

I walked over to the glass windows and slid open the glass door, only to see Emmett and Jasper having an arm wrestle on the small glass table Alice had just bought. "DON'T BREAK IT!" I yelled sounding like Esme and her nagging.

"Hey Ness!" Emmett yelled. "Wanna go a round?"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to where their war was. "ONE, TWO, THREE! AND HE'S DOWN!" Emmett yelled acting proud of himself. "Fifth time in a row!" Emmett taunted Jasper.

"How bout one more round?" Jasper pleaded curling his lips up.

"Nah man, you had your chance!" Emmett said.

"If your trying to impress me, you don't have to try anymore," a delicate voice said. "You've already won my heart," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around Jasper. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him up from the chair, twirling herself with his arm and wrapping into his body. Their bodies were like a puzzle piece, always fitting together. As a matter of fact, everyone's was. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and last but not least, my mom and dad, or, Bella and Edward.

How come I didn't have someone like that?

"Anyways, it's Ness's turn," Emmett ruined the moment.

I sat down in replace of Jasper, and bent my arm in wrestling position.

"You ready?" Alice cooed looking down at me from her place in Jasper's arms.

"Ready," I said.

"You ready?" she asked Emmett.

"Always," he said with a grin and adjusted his arm for one last time.

"I'll go easy," he taunted me.

"Please don't," I said raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Alice chanted.

Within five seconds I was pulling his arm down, and then he won me over. He held my arm down for two seconds, and then I pulled it back up. Struggling, I held his arm down, grunting with force of keeping it down.

"One," Alice said, "Two," "Three! And Ness wins!" Jasper held my hand up in victory, and Emmett had a look of astonishment on his face.

"NO WAY!" Emmett yelled in protest. "I want a rematch!"

"Nope, I won, fair and square," I flaunted to Emmett.

I started walking back inside, as I heard Emmett keep begging to rematch.

"Fine," I caved, having a plan. I walked back over to the table and didn't bother sitting down.

"One, two, three!" I yelled pinning his arm down within a second of starting. "Rematch granted," I said in a snobby voice, walking back inside. I walked over to my house, and walked up to the few, three stairs into my parents' room.

Who knew where they were, but I was glad they weren't home. I didn't feel like talking to anybody at the time. I opened up my mom's huge closet, and walked in to find a certain pair of jeans. I guessed she liked clothes more than I thought, or Alice had put that in as her personal touch. I assumed the Alice thing. I looked in the jean rack, and found what I was looking for.

A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with light glittering in the material. There were three small jewels on each side of the waist line, in the shape of a diamond, then a square, and then a diamond again. I took them off their hanger, and set them on the ground. I found a pair of black boots with a little heel, and set them on top of the jeans. I picked up them both, and closed the closet door. I walked into my room and set them on my dresser, right next to Johnny's jersey.

I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh, moving my hair out of my face. I didn't want to go to the party tomorrow. I didn't really want to wear the jersey either. Thinking about Johnny, I looked at the necklace around my neck. It truly was gorgeous, it just, didn't feel right wearing a necklace from him. I took it off and put it in it's case next to the clothes.

I'd have to wear it tomorrow. I still hadn't gotten him his better present that I lied about. I sat on my bed and thought about what teenage boys would like as a gift. He did say being my boyfriend was good enough, so I could've just left it on that note. But when people say that, they still want a gift. Thinking to myself, I fell asleep for five hours, and woke up early in the morning.

I woke up at 1:30 AM, and couldn't fall back asleep. I looked in the mirror to see that I had a grown a bit more today. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I realized today was the day of the party. It would have been so much easier to just not go. I had thought about it, but Ms. I Know Everything told me a part of having a proper social life is going to parties too, even the ones you don't want to go to. Carlisle even agreed with Alice, and said that since I can't stay in one grade with the same friends for very long, that I needed to get all the experiences I could get so I wouldn't turn out to be a spoiled brat.

I peeked into the living room to see if my parents were there, but they weren't. There was a light on in their room, so I turned the doorknob and pushed it open. No one was there either. I figured they must've been at the Cullen mansion. For any other teenager it was great to have a house to yourself, but I had nothing to do. So I decided to lay on the couch until it was time to go to school.

Hours passed by, and when it was finally 6:30, my parents came home. "Hey," my mom whispered.

"Hi," I said back in an unpleasant voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her. I turned my head to the T.V. and saw my father whisper something into my mom's ear.

I think he had forgotten that I wasn't _completely_ human so I said, "Tell me what?" She slapped him in the head, and he chuckled as if she thought it would hurt. They gave each other looks and walked over to sit on the couch next to me.

"Nessie," my father began.

My mom slapped him again and he corrected himself by saying, "Renesmee."

"Just call me Nessie," I said as if we were meeting for the first time.

"Your full name is Renesmee so I like to address you by Renesmee," my mom protested. So her.

"Love, it's just a nickname, I thought we went over this when-..."

"I know I know!" she said back. "I just prefer Renesmee."

"You may not be a human anymore but you're still so stubborn," he said letting out a smile while pressing his face against hers.

"Ew," I said in a hanging tone, "I'm in the room y'know. Get on with it."

"Be polite Renesmee," my father said.

"Okay I'm sorry now stop stalling and please tell me!" I said getting annoyed now.

My mother let out a sigh before saying, "Well,-…." the sound of my watch beeping interrupted her.

"Ugh," I let out. "I have to get ready for school. When I get home tonight you tell me!" I said pointing at them.

My dad let out a chuckle.

"I mean it," I threatened. I walked over to my room and put on the red jersey with the number 48 on it, and the glittered jeans I borrowed from my mom. I slipped my feet in the black boots and zipped them up.

I walked into the master bathroom and grabbed the shiny black flat iron. Taking a banana clip I pinned the top layer of my hair up, and straightened the curly parts underneath. When I finished that I took my hair down and straightened the top, then unplugged the flat iron and walked back into my room. I got out my eye shadow kit, and applied some settle gold eye shadow. Next I grabbed some bubble gum flavored lip gloss and spread it across my lips. I hated lipstick, so lip gloss was the only thing I'd ever wear.

Once I finished everything, I went down to the living room, grabbed my backpack, and started to head out the door. "Oh Renesmee," a feminine voice said.

"Yeah?" I asked, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Are those my jeans and boots your wearing?"

"No," I said and turned the doorknob to open the door.

"Then how'd you get them?" my mom asked.

"Alice bought them for me, yesterday. We went shopping after school. That's why we weren't home."

"Oh," she said. That was all she said. It was a perfect answer, and there was nothing weird about it that she could point out.

I walked out the door and decided I didn't care anymore, and hopped in my car. I started it up and drove my way to school. I liked the feel of the leather wheel in my hands, the pedal beneath my foot, and my hair blowing in the wind. I parked the car in the parking lot, and saw a million different colorful figures all in uniforms. The guys in their football jerseys, the preps in their cheerleading outfits practicing their cheers, the kids who were floaters and didn't have any thing, and last but not least, the girls like me who were wearing their boyfriends' football jerseys.

I got out of my silver convertible and started heading towards the school doors. I stopped to the side and remembered I hadn't put on my necklace. I reached into my purse remembering I put it there early in the morning, and put it around my neck. Letting out a sigh, I continued to walk into the school, and braced myself for the day.

"Hey look who it is!" a voice said. "Nessie!"

"You got a boyfriend!" Megan's loud voice shouted. All of a sudden all eyes were on me, and I gave her an evil glance. "Oh sorry let me try it again," she said. She got up on the big bench in the middle of the lockers and stood up so everyone could see her. "Attention students of Forks High! Please resume _normal_ activity!"

"Ignore that I just blurted out that RENESMEE CULLEN just got a boyfriend! It's not that I wouldn't expect her to get a boyfriend or anything, because she's a very awesome girl, so you guys should like her, but she has a boyfriend so she's taken. But she still-…"

She was cut off when her friend who was with her tugged on her jeans and whispered, "I think you've said enough."

"Right," she whispered back. As she got down, I hid my face and started to walk towards my locker.

I put my face in my locker as I got my stuff, and of course Megan had to follow me with her little friend. "Hey Ness! Sorry about that whole boyfriend thing. WOOH! _That_ must have been E-M-BARASSING!"

"What did we talk about?" the girl said next to her.

"Oh right!" "I mean, oh right," she said in a softer voice.

"Um," I said staring at the girl.

"Oh Nessie! This is Tasha! My parents hired her to follow me around all day, and give me advice on how to be less loud, obnoxious, and annoying," she said with a smile as if she didn't know what any of that meant.

"Hey," she said putting her hand up.

"How'd you get her to get your same schedule?" I asked.

"Simple," Megan said, "Money."

"Ah," I said not needing to know more.

"So how long have you been dating Johnny for?" she asked looking at Tasha to see if that was good.

Once Tasha gave her a nod I said, "A month."

"Oh wow!" she said in shock. "That's sure a long time! Why didn't you tell me Ness?"

"I did," I told her. "About five times. You just keep forgetting, remember?"

All of a sudden I had a flashback to the first time I had told her. "Hey Ness what's up?"

"Johnny and I are going out," I had told her.

"Oh my gosh congratulations! _I _called it! I called it! I knew it! Remember Ness? I knew he liked you and I told you that…." she had said while hugging me. Next was the second flashback.

"Hey Ness what's up?"

"Nothing much," I had told her.

"Y'know Ness you really need a boyfriend," she told me.

"I have one, Johnny remember?"

"Oh my gosh that's awesome! Good for you! I called it Ness! I was the one who…."

Then it was the third flashback.

"Hey Ness wanna hang out today?" she had asked me while I was at my locker.

"Can't I've got a date with Johnny," I told her wishing I didn't.

"Oh my gosh I knew you liked him! See good things happen after all! But remember, I called it." After that it went to the fourth flashback. We were eating lunch at the cafeteria when our friend Maggie was talking about her newest crush.

Maggie had a new crush every week, that's why she never could keep a stable relationship for more than a week. She had never been broken up with before. "So Ness who do you like?" Megan had asked me.

"Well I guess Johnny since we're dating," I had said.

"OH MY GOD SINCE WHEN?" she freaked out. "No way, no way!'

Finally the fifth flashback. I was waiting with her for her bus to come when she told me how perfect Johnny and I would be together. "Well we are dating so I guess-…"

"YOU'RE DATING? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THIS NESS? THIS IS SOOO BIG!" she had said.

When I came back to reality, Megan put her head down from looking up as if she was having the flashbacks too. "Nope doesn't ring a bell," she said and frolicked off to her homeroom. Tasha gave me a look that said, "Help me," all over. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. When it finally came to the end of the day, I walked on over to the football field and got a seat in the bleachers. My whole crowd came over next to me, and talked throughout the whole game.

"Hey Ness ooh are those nachos? I just love nachos!" Megan said stealing my food from me.

"And then she told me I wasn't good enough for that guy, and I was all, are you kidding me do you KNOW how many boyfriends I've had…" Maggie told me her whole drama story. I stared at Maggie while she told me her dramatic story.

She was wearing a white and blue short dress with her blonde hair up in a pony tail. She had too much blue eye shadow on, and her blush was not blended in well. All of my other friends sat down, with a mixture of blondes and brunettes. All chattering, all stealing my nachos. The game started, and Johnny's worried eyes searched for me in the crowd. Once he found me, he waved, and it just went on from there.

He constantly kept glancing at me, always waving when he did. He did it so many times that I eventually stopped waving, and just gave him a small smile. Football games were _long_. I wanted it to _end_. When it finally did, we won by two points, and half of the crowd cheered. All my friends stood up hugging, while I sat staring at the ground.

The cheerleaders did a cheer, and all the football players piled on top of each other. While everyone was cheering for joy, I managed to sneak out so I wouldn't have to fight the crowd. I waited in the parking lot for the bus to come. It was my only way of transportation to the party. Not long after I got out, the crowd followed by, adding loud, annoying noises to the once peaceful outdoors. I soon saw Johnny with all the guys come out nudging and rough housing each other. Hmm. Thought he didn't like them?

His eyes turned to me and he pointed over to where I was and said something to the other guys. He walked over and sat down next to me. "Hey!" he said.

"Hey," I said back, "nice game."

"Thanks!" he said, "One of our best. Come on let's go to the party," he said pointing towards the bus.

"I'd love to but I took my car to school today so I have to drive it."

"Ah don't worry," he told me. "The bus takes everyone back afterwards to get their cars." Without letting me say another word he grabbed my arm and took me on the bus. He sat me down in one of the front seats and said, "You'll get a good seat for the show." Without anything else, he smiled and disappeared behind the curtains at the back of the bus. I got up from the stained, grey seat and searched for Maggie.

In any other case, I would've wanted to sit with a better friend who didn't go on and on about their problems. But I wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone like Megan, who would have an hour conversation with you, so Maggie was the perfect girl. I found her just in time before someone took the seat next to her. "Oh hey Nessie," she said clearly upset.

"What's wrong this time Mag?" I asked knowing already. That was all you ever had to say in a conversation with Maggie.

The rest was up to her. "Well," she began going on and on about something I didn't bother listening to. At one point she said, "Don't you agree?" but didn't let me answer. Even if she did let you answer a question, if it had to do with being on her side and you said no, that was a _whole _n'other story. Then she would go on and on about why she was right and how you needed to agree with her. In those type of conversations where she allowed you to participate, she cut you off and wouldn't let you try to tell her she was wrong.

Once the bus started, we heard the sound of the marching band. They came out behind the curtains and walked through the large aisle playing a march song. When they got to the front, they turned around and stopped playing. They waited a second, and started playing another song, and all the preppy cheerleaders came out batting their pom poms saying, "WOOH!" They all stopped at their positions along side some seats bordering the aisle. The marching band stepped back into a large corner at the front, and immediately led into a different song.

All the football players came out rough housing and cheering. A tall cheerleader with gold blonde hair turned to the marching band and made a rude gesture with her hand to stop playing. They cut off right away all except for one girl playing a silver flute. She lingered only a second after everyone else, and that really pissed the cheerleader off. It looked as if she had done it on purpose, to make her madder. If that was the case, I'll praise her. Job well done.

She had long black hair, clearly dyed, or just dark, dark brown. Either way, it was really pretty. She had a beautiful blue shade for her eye color, it wasn't too light, but not too dark. It was a perfect medium. She had pale skin, but not too white pale. It was perfect. I wondered why she was a band geek vs. a cheerleader.

She clearly had the looks to be one. Once, the band had stopped, the cheerleaders started doing a cheer, and the football players took their place in the front of the bus. The cheerleaders finished their cheer and everybody gave each other looks, wondering what would happen next. The lights dimmed, and all of a sudden one cheerleader was lifted up by the rest. It was the snobby blonde who had gestured the band to stop. All of a sudden we heard music, and she started singing. I hated to say it, but she had a really good voice.

All the cheerleaders danced around the bus, while the football players ran back through the curtains. They sang some party song about victory. "We're gonna win this time everybody so don't loose it yet…" the sound of the music blasted through my ear. Johnny said I'd enjoy the show, but when I met him he told me how all this stuff was overrated. Sure didn't seem like it to him anymore. I turned my head at Maggie who was still blabbering.

I didn't want to be here. I missed Jake so much, my heart ached. I _wanted_ to see Jake. No. Scratch that. I _needed_ to see Jake. The bus FINALLY came to a stop, and everyone went off the bus one by one. Maggie was still blabbering when we got off, but she wasn't paying attention so I quickly walked away from her.

The house was _huge_. Not quite like a mansion, but pretty big in comparison. It was a beautiful new white looking color, with a black roof on top that ran for who knows how long. In front of the house was a silver fountain, with a naked couple of a man and a woman, dancing, with water coming out of their mouths leading into the base. The driveway ran in a circle around it, and a red Mercedes was parked outside next to a silver convertible. As I walked in, rainbow strobe lights flashed in my face.

The party had just started and the place was already a mess. In the living room, there was a large flat screen TV playing the football game, with a black leather sofa set in front of it. In front of the sofa was a glass table, that when you looked at it closely had divine detail. Behind the main area was a huge bar, with thousands of different colors of bottles. There was a coat rack, and a bunch of white wooden doors that led to a million different rooms. There was three big wooden steps, that led to a hallway of more doors. Down the corner was a grand staircase with golden ends and brown railings.

First the football players ran in rooting, and Johnny made a failed attempt to kiss me on the cheek that turned into a peck. I wiped it off as he walked away. Next all the cheerleaders came rushing in, waving their pom-poms in the air cheering. The head cheer captain ran into me knocking me down.

"Watch where you're going loser," she had said as she quickly ran away smiling.

After all the cheerleaders came in, the band geeks came in with the most depressing faces ever.

The one I had noticed earlier, had come over to help me up. "Thanks," I said. "Mhmm," she said back, and disappeared in the band crowd. She looked familiar, but I just couldn't explain it. Then it suddenly came to me. She was in my elementary classes when I had the problems with the beginning and endings of writing! But I grew so fast, so how would she be here too if she's a normal human? Her skin really wasn't that pale…

"Um, no," the head cheerleader said, "you guys were here to play your lame music, but no one ever invited you to the party." Her eyebrows raised as she rolled her eyes, blocking them with her other line of lackeys.

"Um excuse me?" the black haired girl had said stepping up now.

"Cool down Mackenzie," a guy had said putting his hand on her shoulder. "She's not worth your time." With that, the girl Mackenzie rolled her eyes, and left with the rest of the band kids. All the football players took a seat at the stools by the bars, as the one who owned the house stepped inside. He handed them all beers, and they all drank them spontaneously as they laughed.

"Not into this whole thing are you?" a voice had said behind me.

I turned around, only to see an average guy. He had light brown hair and pale skin, and was wearing jeans with a v-neck grey t-shirt.

"No not really," I said.

"Yeah me either," he agreed. "I'm Grayson," he said putting his hand out to shake mine. I accepted the offer and said,

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie."

"Well, I live here, I'm Jason's brother," he said pointing to the guy behind the bar. "Our parents are out for the weekend so, Jason decided to take advantage of that."

"Yeah I can tell," I said laughing. "Aren't they a little young to be drinking?" I asked him.

"Yeah but, Jason isn't the best rule follower as you can tell, he kind of blackmailed me if I told anyone."

"Oh," I said, "that sucks."

"Yeah, well, it was nice meeting you Renesmee, I'll see you later." He turned around and headed down the hall. I was about to go get my jacket to leave when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Heyyyy sexy," Johnny had said. I removed his hand from my shoulder with a weird face on.

"Johnny, are you drunk?"

"Whaaa? Nooo! Come on baby, let's go have a party. They're serving beer, I can get you one."

"I-I have to go to the bathroom…" I said quickly running down the hall. I ran into the first door I saw and quickly shut it behind me. Definitely not the bathroom. I was inside a room, that looked like it belonged to a twelve year boy, yet it was very fancy.

There was a big flat screen on the middle of the right wall, with a navy couch in front. Next to it was a wooden dresser, and two white doors to a closet. There was a big collection of sports trophies on the other wall, and over next to the couch lay a dark blue double bed. The walls were painted blue with baseballs, footballs, and all kinds of sports symbols as a border.

"Well hello there," a voice had said. Oh god, another drunk.

"Oh, hey Sam," I said to one of the football players. "Sorry I thought this was the bathroom, but it's clearly not," I said as I started to turn the doorknob.

"No no," he said pulling my hand away and wrapping it around him. "It's all cool, why don't you stay for a while?" The next thing I knew he pulled me closer, and was shoving his hand up my shirt.

"Um, I have to go now.." I said trying to pull away.

He kept pulling me closer to fit his hard rock body frame. He tried to reach for the hook of my necklace to take it off, before I got out of control. BAM! Uh oh. I didn't know what to do, it was instinct. I had pushed him away, forgetting my own strength. He had smashed against the wall unconscious bleeding to death, with the flat screen on top of him. Oh god.

Oh god oh god not good! They're were gonna come in any minute and they would know right away.

"Yes," I heard Emmett's voice in my head, "because I know as a human whenever I see a guy smashed into a wall and a girl standing in the same room, my first conclusion is that she's a vampire."

"Oh shut up," I muttered acting as if the voice was real. I re-hooked my necklace and looked around for what I could do. The window. I quickly ran towards it and smashed it open, running out of time. I was about to climb out when I thought about evidence. There's no way they'd believe he smashed the window with his hands and then all of a sudden the T.V. fell on him.

I ran across the room in a millisecond, finding empty beer bottles under the messy bed. I grabbed them and threw them in the unconscious boy's hands, and found a baseball bat in the closet. I took it and put in his hands as I moved his arms so they connected in a holding position. With that I jumped out the window, falling a short distance into a bush, and ran away faster than I ever had. I started to breathe heavily, thinking about how much faster I would've gone if I was a full vampire, even though that was pretty fast. Everything was a blur as I ran, the few beautiful cherry blossom trees we had were loosing their bloom, the flowers dying to be dull an grey, like everything else in this town.

I went so far out, I knew I could stop running, but I didn't. Something kept motivating me to go on, "Run home with it Charlie!" I heard in my head, "Run home and don't let anyone stop you until you get there!" I knew about every line from Willy Wonka; I constantly watched it when I was younger, always forcing Uncle Jasper to watch it with me. He got so tired of it he started to make Emmett watch it with me, but of course all he wanted to do was arm wrestle, so whenever I watched the movie Emmett just _had_ to "watch" it with me, so I just stopped after a while because his constant begging to arm wrestle got so annoying. I think it was a plan all along so he wouldn't have to watch it anymore. Those two lines played over and over in my head, but replacing Charlie with Renesmee, then Nessie, then Ness. The only thing was, I wasn't running home.

In fact, at first I had no idea where I was going, until my senses picked up on the familiar scent. God I was pathetic. I couldn't help it, there was no other place to go, and the longing hurt so bad I thought I would have to stab a knife through my body over and over again until it wouldn't heal anymore and it would just let me die. When I got there, I took my shoes off and held them in my hands, running along the coastline where the warm water flushed over the wet, squishy sand. I closed my eyes, imagining him. I didn't know why I was going, when I knew Billy would answer the door again saying he was still gone.

I reached the small house, it may have been old, but it was always beautiful and new to me. As I reached the door, I knocked, and waited several moments before knocking again. When there was no answer, I slowly turned the door knob, and the door made a slight creak as it opened. It was open. I kept my clutch on the knob as I stepped in to an unusual sound. It sounded like a whimper, a cry, or something dying.

"Jake?"

"Jake?" I called once more, hearing the sound continue. I left a creak in the door behind me, and walked into an empty living room and kitchen. The lights were on, leading a pathway down the bedroom hall.

"Hello?" I called out, "Billy, Jake?" I walked slowly down the hall, searching for the source of the sound. As I walked further, I realized the sound was definitely a cry.

It was different from any other sound I had ever heard come from this house, the men who lived here were both so strong. All the doors were closed, so I had to listen in to each one of them to find the noise. I finally came across the sound when I got to the third door on the right side. I pushed my ear against the door before walking in, just to make sure this was the source. It was. I slowly turned the knob, not wanting to startle whoever was in there. My feet took control of my brain, drawing me to the whimpering sound.

As I stepped in, I saw a tall figure slouching on a bed, face in palms, tears streaming down face. Jake. My breath was immediately taken away, I was so happy to see him, even like this. I know I was being selfish, but it had been so long, I was just happy to know he was alive. I quickly was at his side in a jiffy, not yet letting him see me. I looked around his room.

It was upgraded since the last time I had seen it. There was a brand new black and dark blue double bed, with freshly polished wooden floors and blue walls. There was a small TV. across from the bed, and a wooden dresser by the window. On the other side by the door, lay two bookshelves filled with books. I never knew he was a big reader. "Jake?" I whispered so soft that a regular human wouldn't be able to hear it, but Jake wasn't a regular human.

He didn't bother looking up, he just continued to sit and cry. I carefully sat next to him on the bed, keeping a safe distance. "Jake," I said again. That was all I could say, I was still in shock from seeing him. I slowly reached my hand across, as I spread it across his collarbone, and he caught me by surprise and pulled me closer to wrap my arms around him. "Jake," I said again, "what's wrong?"

It took him a while to stop the tears until he finally regained his voice.

"Billy," he said.

"What about Billy?" I asked, "Is he alright?"

"No," he choked out. I was about to ask what happened, but as it took me a while to say it, I finally realized what he meant.

"Oh my gosh," I said in disbelief, "Jake, I'm so sorry."

"I came home," he said staring at the floor, "and I noticed he was gone. Figured he went fishing with the other guys. Then I got a call from Leah's mom, she said that he had a heart attack. They took him to the hospital, but it was too late."

"Jake," I said again, but I didn't know what else to say.

"I should've never left Nessie," he said.

"If I had stayed, I would've been there for him, maybe even to get him to the hospital in time. If I had stayed, I would've been there for you."

"Jake you can't blame this on yourself!" I said raising my voice a bit.

"Oh yeah?" he said looking up at me now. I couldn't help feeling guilty, those dark chocolate brown eyes always got me every time. They were filled of sorrow, and empty guilt.

"How come I can't? You and everyone else seem to do it all the time! Why do _I _ have exceptions?" he stood up now, plunging over me, I started to scoot away from him, my eyes turning into fear. "Nessie I'm, I'm sorry," he said sitting back down. My eyes still had fear, telling me I couldn't trust him yet. "Please," he said as he reached his hand out for me. I told my eyes to screw off.

My heart was in control right now. I felt this strange feeling, I just wanted to be, _close_ to him. I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to run in and, kiss him? No. That's weird. Not like that. I just, didn't know how I felt anymore.

"Why'd you leave in the first place?" I asked with a soft voice, as I curled into his clutch, resting my head against his chest.

"I got a call from Alice," he said. So _she _was the one who ruined it. _She _did all of this.

"That little"- I was cut off my Jake's hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie don't be mad at her, she was just trying to help."

"Help? Help with _what?_" What is everyone hiding from me?"

"I left because she told me about your boyfriend. I got mad so…"

"Wait," I said, "why did you get mad because I had a boyfriend? Jake, were you jealous?"

"I know I know," he said, "I don't know what I was thinking. Stupid right?"

I shook my head as I gently said, "No, I… think it was sweet." I never thought I would do what I did next. I didn't even think once before doing it I just did. I leaned it, wrapping my arms around his neck, and the rest was self-explanatory.

Our lips touched, one on top of the other, moving in a melodic motion that couldn't be described. His lips were extremely soft, showing a different side of him that you would never know just by looking at him. He pushed me closer towards him, are lips pushing against each other even more. He lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, my arms linking around his neck, as he dipped me laying on top of me. I slowly moved my hands from his neck sliding down his chest, as I stopped in the middle leaving them there, keeping a slight distance between us. That didn't matter.

He removed one hand from my back, moving my hands from his chest and wrapping them back around his neck, and took the other hand and placed it on my cheek. He moved his thumb in soft circles on my rosy cheeks, soothing me in a way no one else ever could. I sat up with him, pressing my lips into his even harder. His hand that was placed on my back touched a bit of bare skin as I leaned closer to him, and nothing else mattered besides him right then. I could've thought about how selfish I was, having a make out session with a boy whose father had just died, or thought about how my parents would wonder where I was, or even thought about if they would figure out it was me who had nearly killed that boy at the party, but I didn't. Only two things were on my mind.

1. Jake was now mine, he always would be, and he and I were all that mattered right then.

2. Poor Johnny.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Quite So Happy Yet

**Chapter 4: Not Quite So Happy Yet**

* * *

That night, Jake drove me to the school so I could pick up my car and drive home. When I got out of my car in my driveway, I opened the door, expecting what I had coming to me.

"Young lady!" a soft voice said, "where have you been all night?"

"Why are you in my house giving me this lecture instead of my parents?" I asked Alice.

"Your parents are on a date," she said, "and they asked me to take care of you. I mean, I know you were supposed to be out late because you were going to that party, but not this late! It's midnight! Where were you?"

"I went to Jake's," I said casually hanging my coat up.

"Why didn't you stay at the party and let Johnny drive you home?"

"I wasn't having fun," I said, "and plus I kind of knocked this guy unconscious, no biggy."

"Nessie!" Alice said, "What did you do?"

"Well I ran into the room trying to get away from Johnny who was drunker than hell-…"

"What does that even mean…" she started.

"And there was this other drunk who tried to kiss me so I kind of pushed him away but I forgot my strength and yeah…"

"Ness! I thought we'd agree we would be careful!"

"Come on Alice," I said, "I thought you were the one who's always careless and fun."

"I'm fun!" Alice protested, "but I have to be responsible sometimes," she said with a wink.

"Anyways," I continued, "I ran out and I _thought _I was going home but I ended up going to Jake's.

"He was there?" she asked.

"Yes," I said looking down uncomfortably.

"Ness," she said, "what happened?"

I hesitated for a while. "Billy died."

"Oh my god," she said staring blankly. "How come I didn't see that?"

"Because his son is a werewolf," I said.

"Oh dear," she says, "Bella will be heart broken." Alice went over to the fridge and got out a bag of red liquid, and put in a cup with a straw.

"Alice," I said following her into the kitchen, "are you drinking blood out of a _cup_?"

"Yeah!" she said, "Bella did it when she was pregnant with you."

"Wasn't she human when she was pregnant with me?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said.

"Gross," I commented.

"Not gross," she said back, "you were the one craving it, and you were half vampire."

"But anyways," she said, "what happened after that?"

"I found him in his room," I said, "and he was crying."

"Jacob Black?" she asked, "crying? But that kid's hard as a rock!"

"So I thought," I said. "I sat with him and comforted him."

"That's it?" she asked expecting more.

"Well…" I said.

"Well what?" she asked. I remained silent. "Well what? Ness!" She started slapping me on the arm. "Well what Ness? Well what?"

"We kissed!" I said getting all excited. Alice dropped her cup on the ground and it spilled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She quickly cleaned the mess up and threw the cup away. "Oh my god Ness! I don't even know what to say! What about your boyfriend."

"Eh, I'll break up with him," I said, "he hasn't even been acting like himself! He told me he wasn't into all the popularity and stupid cheerleaders and football guys, and here he is getting drunk at the party that he just _had_ to have me go to and wear his jersey! Like what does that even prove? That I'm his? Well excuse me but I don't like to be claimed. I'm not an item."

"Easy there girl," Alice said, "Did you kiss him out of anger?"

"No!" I protested. "I, I don't know why. I just, had this weird feeling I've never had before."

"It's called a crush babe," Alice said.

"No," I said, "I've had crushes before, but not like this. It was just a sudden feeling."

Alice had a look on her face as if she had just realized something. "Oh," was all she said. "Oh. Okay."

With that Alice just, left. What the hell Alice? You leave? I thought she'd be excited about this! Weird. I had a long day, so I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. But I only slept for four hours and a half. I was awaken by the sounds of voices downstairs. Ah. Another family meeting. I carefully snuck my way down the hallway, and stayed above the three large steps that led downstairs. I hid by the corner of the wall and listened in.

"They kissed Bella!" Alice said. "Kissed!"

"Alice it was going to happen sometime."

"I don't know if I really approve of th-…" Dad started.

"Shush," my mother said placing her finger on his lips.

"I just don't get it!" Alice said.

"She didn't really like the other dude," Mom said.

The other dude? Are you _serious_? You really don't know his name by now?

"She just _thought_ she liked him," Mom said.

"But I don't understand!" Alice said, "why can't I see this! It's annoying!"

"Oh stop being so stupid," I heard Rose's voice appear out of no where.

"Alice we knew this would happen," Mom said.

"I don't know," Alice said, "I'm happy for her! I am! It just feels weird that out of no where it just suddenly, happened!"

"That's what the whole thing is," Rose said. "And I can smell you Nessie." Shit.

I was about to run back to my room when Dad said, "Nessie, come down." I did as he said, walking down with a look of embarrassment on my face.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" I asked noticing that Jasper is here too, along side Alice. Carlisle and Esme were here too, but Emmett was far out of sight.

"Well we were having a meeting about your growth for _real_ this time," Alice said proving that they were lying to me the last time they told me that. "But we started talking about you and Jacob."

"You mean the mutt," Rose corrected her.

"Don't call him that!" I fought. I suddenly became embarrassed and looked down at the ground as the room got quiet. "I'm going back to bed," I whispered.

"Renesmee," Carlisle called. I turned around and looked at him. "We need to talk to you about your growth.

"Mhmm?" I asked. "As you may have noticed your growth has made a very impressive change."

"Yes," I said, "I've gotten taller and I'm sleeping less."

"And you've been growing to look more mature," my mother said.

"Well you're physically sixteen," Esmee said. "But you're really thirteen."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "You're maturity is actually of your physical age, which I'm surprised for."

"Maybe she's just a very mature thirteen year old," Alice said trying to cheer me up.

"Anyways," Carlisle said, "in a few months you'll be physically eighteen."

"Then I still have five years to catch up," I said sadly.

"Yes," Esme said, "but we can't even really tell the difference _most _of the time."

"The point is," Carlisle said, "You are going to look eighteen, so you are going to have to transfer schools again. I knew this was coming. This must've been what my parents wanted to tell me.

"No!" I said. "No, no no!"

"I'm sorry honey but it's the only way-…" my mom began.

"No!" I repeated again. "I'm tired of switching schools! Alice you said I should have a proper social life but this isn't proper nor normal! It makes me frustrated, and it's making me go insane! I keep making all these friends and then I have to give them up!"

"Carlisle?" Mom asked looking to him.

"Well I suppose we could go back to home schooling her…"

"But what about friends?" Alice asked.

"Alice," Dad said, "she will never keep friends. You're basically torturing her by doing this." Alice let out a sigh.

"We'll talk about it later," Carlisle said, "but, tomorrow is your last day of school."

"What?" I asked.

"We just can't risk it."

"But Carlisle!"

"No buts," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"Why couldn't you give me warning so I could tell my friends instead of just showing up and saying, 'oh hey y'all, yeah, we're just randomly moving so today's my last day. Bye. Oh I can't stay in contact with you either because I'm a vampire. Bye forever.'"

"I'm sorry," Rose said as she came and put her arm around me.

"You couldn't give us warning that you were going to grow this fast," Jasper spoke for the first time. I sighed and took Rosalie's arm off of me.

"Goodnight," I said as I ran back upstairs. I climbed in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep that night.

I got ready for school, and tried to put on a sad face. Mom and Dad let me drive to school today, probably because they felt bad for me. Of course when I parked at the school Johnny was waiting for me.

"Ness!" he called me over. I just kept walking past him.

"Ness!" I kept going. I got to my locker, and he followed me there.

"Ness what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Look, I'm sorry about last night, I forgot to take you home, I just, don't remember what happened…"

"You think that's what I'm mad about?" I asked slamming my locker.

Oh yeah. He had it coming to him. After all, it was my last day. Maybe I could have some serious fun… "You didn't forget to bring me home Johnny," I said, "I left early because you were all so drunk."

"Drunk?" he asked. "No, I don't get drunk, but I do have a headache today…"

"Oh give it up!" I exclaimed, "You aren't anything who you said you are!"

"What are you talking about…" "You told me you hated that whole crowd! But last night you completely acted like a different person!"

"Ness…" he began.

"No," I said, "I'm over it. Besides, I'm moving tomorrow."

"You're what?" he asked in shock. "Ness if this is just a way to get me away from you…"

"No it's not!" I yelled, "I'm moving! Surprise!"

"What," he said with a tone of sadness in his voice. He moved in closer to kiss me, and I harshly pushed him away.

"Were over."

"What?" he asked again. "No, Ness, look I'm-…"

"Just forget it,," I said walking away.

"Your diary," he said.

"What?" I asked turning back around.

"I read your diary. That's how I told you all those things on our first date."

"You did what?" I asked getting angry.

"You left it over at Megan's house, and I went over to hang out with her brother, and it was in the bathroom, and I really wanted you to like me and-…"

"You're _sick_," I said. "I never even liked you anyways. Bye."

Okay, maybe that was a tiny bit harsh. Okay, a _lot_ a bit harsh, but he had it coming. Next I went to see Megan.

"Hey Ness!" she said. "Isn't today so pretty outside! Well not really because it's raining, like every day, but it just, I don't know has a different feel to it-…"

"I'm moving," I cut her off.

"You know how the clouds cover the sun, wait, you're what?"

"I believe she said she was moving," Tasha said.

"Ness, are you serious?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Where to?" Megan asked. Oh shit. Umm….

"Britain," I said randomly.

"Britain?" she asked. "Why?"

"My grandma…is from Britain and we wanted to….go back?" I made up.

"Oh," she said.

"Ness, I'm going to miss you!" She grabbed me and squeezed me as hard as she could, though it had no effect on me. Out of all my friends, I think I would actually miss Megan. "We have to stay in touch, okay Ness?"

"Okay," I said even though I knew we wouldn't.

"When are you moving?" she asked.

"Today's my last day," I told her.

"Oh my god," she said. "Bye Ness!" She squeezed me one more time, then the bell rang and we got to class. I decided to act out in all my classes. Who cares? I'm never seeing them again. In math, I re-arranged the screws on my teacher's chair so when he sat down he fell to the ground. In biology, I switched the tubes that the teacher used, so the one he poured exploded.

In History, I drew on the world map: MR. FAY SUCKS. It was hilarious when he pulled it down! And then in language arts, I completely trashed the room. Oh good times, good times.

It finally came to the end of the day, and there was only one person left who I had to say goodbye too. Maggie. "Hey Ness," she said as she walked over to me. "So yesterday, Bryan, you know, my new boyfriend…"

Maggie went on about some story about Bryan and then I said, "I'm moving." I expected her to keep going, but for the first time, she actually _stopped._

"Wait, what?"

"I'm moving," I repeated.

"Really?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, really," I said, "today's my last day."

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. I'm actually going to miss you. I mean, you were the only one who listened to my stories." That was a false statement, but hey, if that's what she wanted to believe, who was I to stop her?

"Where are you moving to?" I forgot where I had told Megan. Ummm,

"Virgina," I said.

"Oh," she said, "ew. I don't like that state."

"Cool," was all I could say. Come to think of it, I told everyone that I was moving to a different place. Why couldn't I remember?

"You know Maggs," I said, "I think I'm going to miss you most of all." I didn't know why, but it was true. Maybe because I didn't have to participate in conversations with her.

"Oh," she said, "that's really nice. I'll miss you too. Bye Ness." We hugged, and then went our separate ways. Wow, that must've been mentally and emotionally _exhausting _for her! I mean, she actually had to have a conversation where someone _else_ talked. I went out to my car, and said goodbye to this school for the last time.

I started driving, but I wasn't driving home. I was driving to Jake's. I parked my car a while away from the beach, and threw my shoes in the car. "How glad I am to be done with school," I muttered under my breath. As I got closer to the house, I saw Jake walking out. My heart started racing, and I felt that same feeling that I felt when we kissed last night. He looked up and saw me walking, and stepped down his porch steps and started running towards me.

"Don't hit a tree this time!" he shouted.

"Don't worry," I yelled back, "I'm not the one running!" We caught up to each other in the middle, and he immediately embraced me in his arms and kissed me. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him and held his neck in my arms. He pressed his lips against mine, and the kiss was so soft. He's normally so tough, so his kiss surprised me both times. I pressed my lips against his, and curled my fingers in his short hair.

He let me down, grabbed my hand, and started walking with me to his house. Man, it felt good to do that. It just made me feel relief, like I've been waiting so long to get that off my shoulders.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he said basically reading my mind. It felt good to know that the guy I liked, liked me back. No, that wasn't the word. I _loved_ this guy. And he loved me back. But how could I love him? I'm only sixteen. Well, kind of.

After a while, Jake got kind of quiet. "Are you okay?" I asked. Then I remembered Billy. I had completely forgotten about him. Jake just seemed so, normal, and happy. "I'm sorry," I whispered again. We got to the house, and he opened the door for me. When we went inside, he handed me something. "What's this?" I asked opening up the envelope.

"An invitation to the funeral," he said. "It's for your whole family," he added. I opened up the letter and read it.

_**To The Cullens,**_

_**You are formally invited to help honor and mourn our beloved**_

_**Billy Black**_

**_At this sad occasion in his passing on __Sunday, _November 18th, 2012 _ at:_**

_**La Push Celestial Church from 10:00 am to 1:00 pm **_

_**(Google Map instructions attached) **_

_**We hope you can join us.**_

After reading the invite, I hugged Jake once more. I couldn't possibly imagine what this was like for him, losing a dad. Jake never had to die, he could form to the age of his choosing. I wouldn't ever die naturally without a choice, nor would my family, so I would never have to experience that. "We'll be coming," I said. I looked at my watch. "I better get home," I said, "or my parents will have another freak out."

"Okay," he said, "bye."

"Bye," I said back. We hugged each other, and then I walked back out to my car.

I drove home, wondering how Mom would respond to the invite. I got home in time, and noticed that Alice's car was parked in the driveway, all clean and shiny, just like new. Typical. "Hey I'm home," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey," Alice, and my parents all said at the same time.

"How'd you get your car back?" I asked Alice.

"I just ran over and got it," she said.

"Oh, mom," I said remembering the invitation. "I have something for you."

_Bella's P.O.V._

Renesmee handed me a folded, white, small piece of paper. On the front there were black swirls, all surrounding three words.

_To The Cullens,_

I wondered what it could've been. What could we possibly be invited to? We don't have any friends who would be getting married. I opened up the invitation, only to see a page of a thousand words. But only three words stuck out to me.

_Funeral_

_Billy Black_


	5. Chapter 5: Never Normal Cullens

**Chapter 5: Never Normal Cullens**

* * *

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Funeral. Billy. Black. Funeral. Billy. Black. Those three words kept repeating over and over in my head.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say, "Bella? Love, are you alright?"

"Alice," Renesmee said, "I thought you told her already."

"Oh," Alice responded, "I knew I was forgetting something."

Funeral. Billy. Black.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say again, "Bella? Love, can you hear me?" I could hear him. But I couldn't respond. I threw the invitation on the ground and immediately got up.

"Bella?" I went out of the house, and broke into a sprint through the woods. I just kept going, not even thinking where. I knew where I was going. It was an instinct. "Jake!" I screamed as I got to La Push. "Jake! Jake!" I saw Jake come out of his same old house, surprised to see me here.

That's when I forgot the treaty. I ran to Jake and immediately hugged him. "I'm so sorry," I said, "I'm so sorry." "

Bella," he said sucking this all in, "you aren't supposed to be here."

"I know," I said, "I forgot. Besides, I broke the treaty once, what does it hurt to break it a second time?"

"I forgot too," he said, "I guess you guys can't come then…"

"No," I said, "we're coming."

"Bella, the treaty.."

"Screw the treaty. Can they not make an exception? This is a funeral. For someone I knew and cared for."

"I'll talk to Sam about it," he said. "Until then, come inside before anyone sees you." I followed him in and sat down on the couch with him. "Wait," he said, "if you guys can't come here, then how come Nessie can?" I shuttered at the name.

"She's not a sea monster," I said.

"Oh please Bells, are you really not over that _still_?"

"Anyways," I said, "Nessie isn't full vampire yet. She's still somewhat human, so when we talked to Sam about it, he agreed it was okay until she stopped growing."

"Wait," Jake said with a sad face, "so she won't be able to come here much any longer?"

"No," I said.

"Man!" he said getting up and getting angrier. "First my dad dies, and then I'm told that the girl I love can't come over anymore because of some stupid treaty!" He got so angry, that he sent his fist flying through the table.

"Jake!" I shouted. His hand was a bloody mess, and so was the table. I got up and found a cloth in the kitchen, and wrapped it around his hand.

"This is ridiculous!" he said. He carefully lowered his head, and rested it in his good hand.

"Jake," I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Life sucks," he said. "How fast?" he asked.

"How fast what?" I asked.

"How fast is she growing?"

"She's almost physically eighteen."

"Damn't!" he yelled.

"But," I said, "she'll be fifteen. So technically, she isn't full yet, because her real age and physical age won't match up."

"That doesn't matter," he said.

"Yes it does," I said, "maybe you can talk to Sam and get some things cleared up."

"Sam won't buy the bull shit."

"But you can," I suggested.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're the rightful leader. You don't technically 'belong' to Sam anymore. So who says that you can't just make the rules?"

"You're so silly Bella," he said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Since Sam is a pack leader too, we have to compromise things."

"Then compromise Jake!" I said.

"It's not that easy Bells…"

"Why not?" I asked. "If you really want her, then I suggest you get off your butt and go do something about it." There was a long pause of silence until I asked, "So how are you doing?"

"Better," he said. "I miss him Bells."

"I do too," I said hugging him, "he was a great guy. I just can't believe he's gone. I wonder if Charlie knows…" Charlie! Oh shit. "Yeah we can't go to that funeral," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Is Charlie going to be there?"

"Yeah," he said, "of course."

"Jake, put the facts together. He'll see that we all still look the same. He'll figure something's up. When he visited Renesmee when she was born, he told us that he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to know or be a part of it. We lucked out Jake, we were able to say that we were still here and not have to see him."

"Damn," he said, "this is one big mess."

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I wasn't," he told me truthfully.

"That's a good boy," I said while slapping him on the back.

"Besides, how did you manage to make these invites?"

"I didn't," he said shamefully, "Leah's mom helped me with them."

"_Helped_?" I asked.

"Okay, _did_ them."

"I figured," I said. "There's no way you could pull something this nice off. I'm sorry again Jake," I said.

"Thanks," he said, "I've missed you Bella."

"I've missed you too," I said hugging him.

"You better get out of here like, _fast._ I don't know what you were thinking Bells! You broke the treaty!"

"Shhh," I said, "lower your voice, someone could hear you!"

"Bella I think this is way more serious then we're taking it."

"It's not fair!" I shouted, "I'm your friend, and everyone knows me here!"

"They also hate you now because you became a vampire. Bella, just get out of here, and we'll keep this a secret."

"Okay," I said, "call me and we'll talk."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye."

With that, I sprinted out of the place all the way back home. "Bella!" Edward greeted me at the front door. "Love, where were you? Alice couldn't see you." I gulped and didn't say anything. "Bella…."

"I forgot," was all I could say. "He forgot too, that's why he invited us. The only one really who could go is Renesmee, because she's not full-vampire yet."

"Bella you broke the treaty."

"She did what?" I heard Carlisle's voice say. He emerged from the living room over to us. I looked around and noticed everyone was here. Now I knew how Renesmee must've felt all the time. Why is everyone in my house?

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob Black's father died," he said, "so they invited us to the funeral."

"But we can't go, only Renesmee can," Carlisle said.

"Yes," Edward said, "but he forgot. And apparently Bella did too."

"Bella," Carlisle said, "how far did you go?"

"Far enough to break the lines…" I admitted.

"Oh no. That must be why Alice is acting so weird."

"What?" I asked getting panicked, "what's wrong with Alice? Is she okay?"

"Calm down love," Edward said sticking to my side. Carlisle led us into the living room, where Alice was sitting on the couch staring into space. Jasper was by her side shaking her, Emmett was standing in front of the door, staying on lookout, and Esme, Rose, and Renesmee were all trying to help Alice.

"As soon as you left she started acting weird," Carlisle said.

"Probably because she couldn't see past Jake," I said hopefully.

"No," Carlisle said, "weirder than that. She's seeing something, but this is a really long vision. What did you talk about with Jake?"

"Um he said he would talk to Sam to see if he could get an exception for us to come, we talked about how he wouldn't tell anyone that I came, we talked about how once Renesmee was full grown she couldn't go there anymore-…"

"What?" I heard Renesmee say from the couch.

"Oh, nothing," I said with a smile.

She resumed tending to Alice. "So anyways, I told him that maybe, he could compromise with Sam that Renesmee can still go until both her ages meet up."

"Any of those sound familiar Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice slightly shook her head. "What else?" Carlisle asked.

"That was it," I said.

"There had to be something else," Carlisle said.

"That's all the important stuff," I said.

"Then say the stuff that isn't important."

"Okay," I said trying to think.

"Um, we talked about how Leah's mom made the invites for him, how we forgot about the treaty, Billy was a great guy, Charlie was invited,-…"

"Charlie!" Alice shouted as she jumped up.

"Thank god she's okay," Esme said.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked her. She didn't respond.

"Charlie was in my vision," she said.

"Wait," Carlisle said, "Charlie's going to be at the funeral?"

"Yes," I said, "I told him that was another reason why I told him that we couldn't go. Because Charlie would see us."

"Well then we just won't go," Esme said.

"No," Alice said, "we have to go."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Something happens at the funeral. We need to be there."

"Well the only way we can go is if Jacob gets Sam to agree," Edward said.

"What if he doesn't?" Rose asked.

Carlisle looked at us all and said, "Well then I guess we have a funeral to crash."

_Jake's P.O.V._

I sat for a while after Bella left, just thinking. What's happened? We used to be best friends, and everyone loved her! But because she became a vampire, suddenly she isn't welcomed? Just because of what she is? That's unfair. That's rude. It's offensive towards Bella. It's offensive towards Nessie. It's offensive towards me. It's offensive towards _my _girl. The one that _I _imprinted on.

We're supposed to be respectful towards each other's imprints. But they've been nothing but rude to mine. I got up and removed the towel that Bella wrapped around my hand. Now I had truly had it. I ran out of my house and ran over to Sam's. "SAM OPEN UP!" I screamed as I knocked on the door. "SAM OPEN UP!" Emily opened instead. "Hey Jake," she said, "what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Sam," I said.

"Oh he went out with the pack."

"Thanks," I said. I burst into a run, and ripped into my wolf form.

_Sam. Where are you._

_Woods. Meeting._

_Get over here now._

_Leave me alone Jacob._

_Hey Sam who you talking to?_

_Jacob, now stay out of it Quil._

_Okay._

_Sam I said get over here._

_You're not my leader Jacob._

_I'm my leader._

_Good. Now why don't you command yourself to go away?_

_No. Get over here we need to talk._

_I have nothing to say to you. _

_Get over here now!_

At that moment, something amazing happened. Even I didn't understand it. The anger inside of me built up so much, that I just screamed. Sam and I stopped talking. And soon he appeared in front of me.

_What the hell just happened._

_I told you I wanted to talk._

_But you aren't my leader Jacob, I shouldn't have listened._

_Well you did._

_Everyone, get over here now._

All the other wolves started coming.

_No, everyone stay._

_They won't listen to you Jacob._

_Then why did they stop._

_All of a sudden I heard Embry talking to Quil._

_Dude, it's like the ultimate leader battle-off._

_Shut up Embry._

_Don't talk to him like that!_

Sam stopped talking to him like that, and Embry was able to talk again.

_Jake, what the hell is happening._

_Leah, go away._

_No don't go away Leah._

Leah didn't go away. She only followed my orders. For some reason, I was now able to control everyone, even Sam, but Sam could only control his pack.

_Now let's talk Sam. I invited the Cullens to the funeral._

_That was stupid of you. They aren't allowed here._

_Can't we make an exception? It's my dad's funeral._

_I'm sorry about your dad, but it goes against treaty rules._

_They've done it once, why can't they do it again?_

_Because it's the treaty rules._

_I demand you to let me let them go._

_I-I_

_You what?_

_We can come up with a compromise, but I can't fully do that._

_That's good enough for me._

_We can't have that many vampires here, it's too many._

_So what can we do?_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"I swear Bells! It was amazing!" Jake said over the phone. "I had complete control over _everyone_ except for Sam. I had half control over him, that's how I got him to come and talk to me and make a compromise."

"So what _is_ the compromise Jake?" I asked getting impatient.

"Sam said that because you and Nessie actually knew and were close to Billy, that you two will be allowed to come, but no one else."

"Okay thanks Jake bye!" I quickly hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked.

"Sam made an exception."

Everyone cheered.

"Wait," I said, "not for all of us. Only Renesmee and I can go."

"Yes!" Renesmee said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because we both were close to Billy and knew him."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"That's no good. Bella and Nessie will be…"

"Will be what?" Jasper asked.

"Crushed."

"What do you mean crushed?" Edward asked getting close by my side.

"I don't know," Alice said, "and that's the worst part of it all."

"So are we going to talk about my school plans or what?" Renesmee asked.

"Renesmee, be quiet!" I snapped at her, "we'll talk about that later."

"Actually," Alice said, "it's a good time to talk about it."

"What are you talking about Alice?" Rose asked, "if anything this is the _worst_ time to talk about it."

"No, my vision, it affects her school."

"Alice, what do you mean?" I asked.

"There's something coming," Alice said, "and we all need to be at that funeral. Whatever it is, it may affect whether we put Nessie back in school or not."

"I'll go call Jake," I said. I went into my room and dialed Jake back up.

"Bella," he said, "you hung up so quickly."

"Yeah yeah yeah no time for that," I said, "Jake, we need to all be at that funeral."

"No can do," he said, "That's all Sam agreed on."

"Jake, Alice had a vision."

"The pixie thing? What'd she see?"

"She saw something coming at the funeral. And we need to all be there, otherwise it's no good."

"I'll talk to Sam," said Jake.

"Bella!" Rose called, "Alice isn't doing so well again!"

"Oh no," I said, "Jake, please hurry."

_Jake's P.O.V._

I went back out and changed into wolf, and called Sam over.

_Sam!_

_What now Jake?_

_More talking time._

_What?_

_Bella said they all need to be at the funeral._

_Can she really not be happy that we let two people come? She was one of them! What? Can she not be away from her beloved vampire for one second?_

_It's not like that, the pixie had a vision._

_About?_

_She saw something coming at the funeral, and they all were there. So they all need to be there. _

_Meet me back at the house. _

I ran along side Sam, and we shifted back into our human forms. We went into his house, and Emily handed us both a new pair of clothes, once we got them on, we stepped outside to talk.

"What was coming?" he asked.

"They don't know, but in the vision, they were all there, so they need to be there."

"If anything's coming, we'll be ready for it Jake."

"Sam, you don't understand-…"

"I understand," he said, "we don't need the help of those vampires anymore, I told you, if anything comes, we'll be ready. And we can defeat them on our own."

He started walking away, but I went after him. "Sam! I'm asking you to please do this for me."

"No Jake, you're lucky I agreed to Bella and your little blood-sucker, don't make me change my mind." That got me so mad. I know I always called them blood-suckers, but first of all, that was my thing. Second of all, not cool when you call my imprint that.

"Don't….call her THAT!" I screamed as I sent my fist flying at his face. It caused him to have a black eye, but I knew it would go away quickly. Immediately Emily emerged from the house. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" She ran over to Sam's aid and pressed an ice pack on his eye.

Sam just continued to stare at me, and Emily turned her attention to me as well. "What happened?" she asks, this time directed towards me. I just shake my head and run home.

_Bella's P.O.V._

"What do you mean?" I asked. "But that's not fair!"

"That's what he said Bells," Jake said.

"Why can't _you _control it Jake? Why does there have to be a compromise?"

"Look Bella, I don't know what's going on with you guys over there, but something is going on with Sam and I. Until we can figure it out, we have to compromise." I let out a sigh and hung up the phone.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"No go," I said walking back over.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go through with Plan B," said Carlisle.

"Yeah!" Emmett said.

"What're you thinking Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking Bella and Renesmee will go to that funeral. The rest of us will stay nearby, and if we something coming, break in."

"That'll never work," Rosalie immediately says.

"Oh come on," Emmett said, "it'll be fun Rose."

"No, it _won't _work Carlisle. The mutts will be able to smell us."

"Stop calling them mutts!" Renesmee defended.

"She has a point," Carlisle said.

"What if we blend in?" Jasper suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"When I was in the army, and we were hiding outside, we used nature tricks to make our scents blend in. We have to crumple leaves in our hands, lay in some grass or twigs, and rub some dirt over us-…"

"Dirt?" Rosalie asked, "not in these high heels."

"Rose don't be so prissy," Esme said, "you'll do what we have to do."

"That may work," Carlisle said, "it just might."

"We've got another problem," I said.

"What is it love?" Edward asked.

"Charlie is going to be there."

"Will he be the only human who isn't in on the wolves and us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Damn't," he muttered under his breath. I never really though of Carlisle to be the type to cuss.

"What will we do?" Edward asked. We all paused for a while to think of something.

"Charlie saw Jacob shift," I remembered, "and when he visited us when I was still a newborn, and Renesmee was a kid, he knew something was up. Would it really be so bad if-…"

"Bella love," Edward began, "we can't tell him."

"I know," I said, "but if something happens, it won't be too bad."

"I guess she's kind of right," Jasper said.

"We just have to be careful then," Carlisle said, "we can't risk exposing our kind."

Alice seemed to snap out of her long-term vision and got up again. "I don't want Nessie at the funeral," she said.

"What?" Renesmee asked. "I knew Billy! I have to be there for Jake!"

"Yes Alice," Carlisle said, "we'll need all the help we can get for whatever's coming."

"What if it's another army of newborns?" Alice asked, "Nessie still has a beating heart with a pulse. She still has some human blood. If it's newborns, they'll attack her."

"But what could that really do?" Rosalie asked getting concerned now.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "They could suck out whatever blood she has left, altering her growth."

"Is that it?" Rosalie asked.

"Is that _it_?" Renesmee asked. I don't want to be stuck as a thirteen year old girl for the rest of my life!

"She might still physically grow, but yes she would be stuck."

"I can fight them back!" Renesmee said. "I can take them!"

"Woh woh woh," I said, "who even said that it's going to be newborn vampires?"

"She's right," Carlisle said, "it could be regular vampires."

"It could be nothing at all!" I said.

"No I saw something," Alice said, "but I couldn't see through it to see what it was. It was weird."

"Maybe it was a pack of wolves," I suggest.

"Whatever it is, maybe Renesmee should stay back," Carlisle proposed.

"Come on!" Renesmee said, "this is unfair!"

"We can't risk it," Carlise started, but Renesmee interrupted him, "You say that about everything! I just want to go to a funeral!" There was a pause of awkward silence.

"That sounded weird," she said.

"Little bit," Emmett said with a laugh.

Carlisle said, "Renesmee, even if they're normal vampires, they might still want your blood.

"Wait," Alice said, "I don't think, I mean, okay I have no clue what it is. It can't be newborns or normal vampires because I can't see through them. It's not wolves, because when I try to see them, it's a different feeling. I don't know, Nessie, you should stay home, it's just not safe."

"Ugh!" Renesmee let out a sound of displeasure, "Why can't I participate? This blows!" Renesmee ran past Edward and I and went into her room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Carlisle.

"We better start training."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, again. But not like last time."

"Then what do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Charlie will be there. For all we know there may be some other humans who don't know about us. Like some tribes in Jacob's group, I don't think all the parents know. Also the priests and other people there, so everyone needs to start breathing, and shifting positions, you know, the occasional stuff that Renesmee will do. And be prepared to use your strengths to the fullest potential. We have a week people! So let's get started."

_Nessie's P.O.V.:_

This sucked! Why couldn't I go! This whole thing was so stupid! I just wanted to go to the funeral to honor Billy. Why couldn't anyone understand? I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's number. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer. "Hey!" I heard a voice say. His stupid voice mail. I wasn't in the mood for it.

"So leave a message after the beep. –Beeeeep- "ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" I screamed. Then I hung up. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. "Damn you Renesmee," I muttered under my breath, talking to myself. It just wasn't fair at all. That night, I stayed up the whole night, listening to everyone practicing their "human" behavior. I thought it was a little more important maybe to train to fight this thing then be practicing all your different poses for the crowd.

"Actually, it's not," I heard a voice say.

"Dad, stop doing the mind-reading stuff, it's creepy."

"Renesmee, we don't know what is coming. The way we know is how to fight other vampires and wolves. That's it. That's how we'll fight, no matter what. There's nothing left to train for."

Dad tried to shift his position, but it failed miserably. "Dad, just, stop," I said.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "it has to be natural." "Just watch me." I stood up from my bed and bent one knee as I stood. Then I placed a hand on my hip and bent the other knee instead.

"I can do that," he said, "but I'm not doing the hip thing."

"You don't have to," I laughed. "Now, about that funeral…"

"Renesmee you heard Carlisle and Alice. It's just too dangerous. I'll be downstairs."

I sighed and lay back on my bed. I always missed out on the fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Bring It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update these chapters! It's just that I currently have four stories out now, all in which I'm trying to write new chapters for, and I have ones that I'm working on to post, so it's been pretty hectic and all! But don't worry! I'm still going to keep writing for each of my stories no matter how long it takes to update, and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! Thanks for being loyal and awesome readers!**

**-FallingFantasy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bring It**

* * *

A week had passed by, and everyone was ready for whatever was coming. But as the days went by, Alice was just acting weirder and weirder. All she was doing was sitting on our couch, just staring, and saying weird things in weird tones. We were all getting really worried about her. As for me? I had a plan. Yes, I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. But who said that was going to stop me?

Even I was ready. Also, my parents grounded me for getting into a fight about it, so I couldn't call or see Jake to tell him that I couldn't come, so I _had _to do this. I had now stopped sleeping, so days were just even longer. On the morning of, everyone was really quiet.

I stayed in my pajamas, so no one would have any suspicions. As I walked downstairs, everyone was in my house, adjusting their ties, or fixing their hair.

"Why are you guys so worried?" I asked. "You're just going to fight. You might as well just dress in shorts and a tee."

"We have to look nice," Dad said, "it's Billy's funeral." Since when was _Dad_ best buds with Billy?

"Alice," Jasper said shaking her, "you have to snap out of it. It's time to get dressed."

"The master will destroy you all," she said in a dead voice.

"Okay…" Emmett said, "little weird."

"Alice," Carlisle said, "what do you mean?"

"He's coming," she said.

"Alice, snap out of it," Jasper repeated again.

"What's going on with her?" I asked concerned.

"We're not sure," Carlisle said, "she's never acted like this before."

"Esme what time is it?" Dad asked.

"It's nine thirty," Esme said, "we better get going."

"What about Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Carry her," Carlisle said, "maybe if we're lucky she'll snap out of it."

"What if she doesn't?" Mom asked.

"Then we'll leave her behind, otherwise it won't be safe." All of a sudden Alice stood up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked in an odd voice.

"You've been acting weird," Jasper asked, "You're okay now?"

"Yes," she said in a cold, robotic voice, "I'm fine. Where is my dress?" Mom went to her room and got a beautiful blue dress from her closet. She brought Alice in there and let her change.

When Alice came out she said, "I'm ready now."

"Okay," Jasper said going to her side. He grabbed her hand and started walking out.

"Esme and I will lead," Carlisle said. "Come on everyone." Everybody said goodbye to me as they walked out, and once they were gone, I immediately ran up to my room. I went in my closet and picked out one of my favorite dresses. It was short sleeved, and was a hot pinkish-magenta color. The square neckline was outlined with black, and right past my breasts was another black stripe, cutting off my chest from my stomach and below, which made it a baby-doll dress.

There were wrinkles in the light, breathable material to add style, and the dress stopped just before my knees. I decided that if I was going to fight, I should've had pants. Then again, Alice fought in a dress all the time. I decided to put on some black Sofie shorts underneath, just in case. I couldn't stand to wear a dress without some form of pants underneath. I just felt so exposed, and open.

I put my brown hair up into a pony tail, and under the light of my mirror, all my different natural, caramel colored highlights glistened beautifully. I looked in the mirror, but something was missing. I looked at my necklace hanger, but none of the necklaces I had really seemed to go with the outfit. I looked on my dresser and saw the crystal necklace that Johnny gave me.

I shuttered. I didn't want to wear it, because it was from him, but it was really pretty. I put it on. It just looked so nice with the dress, I couldn't help it. I went downstairs and looked at the time. 9:45. Mom was probably already sitting down in the church by now, with everyone else waiting nearby outside. I decided that I better get going if I wanted to make it in time. I left the house, making sure to lock the door behind me, and sprint through the woods.

I followed the trail that my family's scent had left behind. I was going to make sure that when it ended, I would turn the other way so I wouldn't run into them. But then something occurred to me. What if they could smell me from behind? I quickly stopped, and thought about what to do. Then I remember what Jasper said. "In the army, we would rub dirt over us and crumple leaves in our hands to blend in." I squatted down on the ground, and picked up some twigs, grass, and fallen leaves. I rubbed them over my arms, and crumpled them in my hands.

I smelled my arm to see if it worked. It did. I smelled like nature. I broke back into a sprint, and right when the trail of "Cullen" ended, I went the opposite way. I ran out of the woods over to the church and peeked inside. It was about to start. I took a look around to see if there was anything odd. Nope. Maybe this would be a normal service after all.

_Jake's P.O.V.:_

I paced back and forth, continuously looking at my watch. 9:50. Where was Nessie? I looked around for Bella, and spotted her sitting in the middle. I quickly walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hey Jake," she said, "look, again, I'm really sorry-…"

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"Oh," she said realizing I wasn't coming over to talk to her. "She's at home."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Alice suggested so. She said it wasn't safe, what she saw, for Nessie to be here."

I put my head in my hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake," Bella said.

"What about the others?" I whispered.

"They're here," Bella whispered back. That statement told me enough, and that I didn't need to know anything else. All of a sudden I heard the back doors open, and Nessie was there.

"Ness!" I shouted running over to her. Bella's attention immediately turned to me, and her eyes became filled with panic. She got up and ran in front of me to Nessie.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she started, "you are in so much trouble! Alice said to stay home and you were supposed to! It's not safe-…"

"Bella," I said cutting her off, "she'll be fine. We'll all protect her."

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked switching the subject. "Is he here yet?"

"Yeah," I said, "he's up at the front viewing Dad."

"Thanks," Bella said starting to walk in that direction.

"Bells," I said causing her to turn around.

"What?" she asked.

"You aren't really going to see him are you?"

"Of course," she said, "he's my dad."

"But Bella, you should be like, thirty one by now, considering Nessie's thirteen. You still look eighteen. It's not the best idea."

"Actually," Nessie said, "because I look sixteen, she should be thirty four. But we all know that that isn't possible considering when Charlie saw me I was still a baby. Mom, maybe you shouldn't see him."

"And maybe you should've stayed at home," Bella started.

"Bella, get over it," I said harshly. "It's not a good idea, just sit down, and stop being stubborn."

"What about you Jake?" Bella asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You should be my age too. Why _did_ you invite him? Especially now that you're with Nessie, that's just messed up."

"I know, I was stupid," I said, "just go sit down." Bella stomped back over to her seat, and kept fidgeting around, trying to look human I supposed.

"Still stubborn," I mumbled under my breath. "Come on," I said embracing Nessie in my arms. I was so glad that she finally loved me the way I loved her. That we could share our love in public, and be together, always. We started walking over to our seats. "The service is about to start. Do you want to see Billy?"

"No thanks," she quickly said, "I'd prefer to remember him how I last saw him, full of life."

"Okay," was all I could say. We sat down and I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, "it can't be too bad."

"We'll fight it," I said, "we'll beat it, whatever it is. Besides, it's probably nothing."

"I don't know…" she said, "Alice has been acting really weird. Not like herself at all. She's been saying crazy things in weird voices like, 'the master will destroy you all.'" I gulped. I turned my attention over to the whole pack who was sitting behind me. They were all looking around at all the doors and windows.

"Jacob," Sam said, "maybe it's not such a good idea that most of the tribe is here."

"Sam," I said, "only the people who know about us and the Cullens are here."

"And Charlie," he said, "It doesn't matter anyways, if something comes, they can't protect themselves."

"We'll protect them," I said.

"Jake, you're so ignorant sometimes," he said, "this isn't a good idea!"

"What, do you want me to do? Just tell them to all go home because some vampires are coming?"

"We don't know what it is," Nessie corrected me.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam said. "Jake it's for the best-…"

"Look Sam," I said, "whatever it is, we'll be ready for it, like you said. I'm just quoting your words, that's why you said the Cullens can't come. After all, if you think we can do it on our own, there's no reason to worry." I turned back around and faced the front, arm around Nessie, waiting for the service to start.

"Jake," Nessie said, "Sam has a point."

"Sam has no point," I said, "We'll be fine."

"At least your little blood sucker is reasonable," Same muttered under her breath.

"What did you call her?" I asked turning around getting angry now.

"Jake, calm down, it's okay, I don't care," Nessie said placing a hand on my arm.

"But I care," I said getting angrier.

"Jake, just stop, don't make a scene." I listened to Nessie and turned back around, trying to ignore Sam. I didn't want to admit it, but maybe there was a reason why he was the pack leader.

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

I sat staring up front, looking to see if Charlie was still there. He wasn't. I decided to go up and view Billy for one last time. I stood staring, just thinking of all the memories. Why did he have to die so soon? He didn't deserve it. Billy was a good guy; it was hard seeing him like this.

"Bells?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Charlie waving, making his way up to me. Oh no. Oh no. I moved my hair in my face and continued to stare down at the body, hoping he wouldn't see my face. "

Bells?" he repeated again.

He came up next to me, so it was kind of hard to ignore him.

"Hey…" I said looking up a tiny bit. I hugged him, and then resumed staring at Billy.

"I didn't know you'd be here Bells," he said, "I thought you were kind of dead. You never call anymore. Or visit."

"You said you didn't want to be a part of 'whatever was going on.'"

"I know," he said, "I don't really know what was going on with you guys, and, I still don't want to know Bells. But it doesn't mean I don't want to see you." He mumbled the last part, I knew this was hard for him. He never was good with words. "I miss you Bells," he said quietly.

"I miss you too Dad," I said.

"You look great," he said, "haven't changed a bit. I mean, really, you still look twenty years old."

"Thanks," I said getting a bit panicky now, I noticed he kept staring at my face trying to figure it out. I went over in my head what Alice and I had practiced when she was still okay. We were playing a trivia game for if I ran into Charlie and he asked me stuff.

"Question five," Alice had said, "Charlie comes up to you and notices your looks, and wonders why you still look really young. What do you say?"

"Umm," I said trying to think of a really good answer.

"Botox!" Alice shouted out.

"Yes!" I said, "Botox!"

"Lots and lots of Botox!" Alice said.

"I don't really age well," I said, "you know, I've always looked older than my age, so I got Botox a few times. I don't really like to tell anyone though," I said.

"Botox?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I said, "lots of it." This was getting really awkward.

"You know you're mom always suggested that to me," Charlie said, "I never really felt the need to get it."

"Mhmm," I said. We both stared down at Billy.

"I just can't believe he's gone," he said, "he was my best friend."

"I'm sorry Dad," I said, "I know how much he meant to you."

"Attention," the priest said, "If everyone would please take their seats, the service will be starting soon."

"It was good seeing you Bells," Charlie said hugging me once more.

"Good seeing you too Dad," I said. We parted our ways, and I went back down to sit. All of a sudden, it started pouring down rain, really badly, and the wind was knocking the rain against the windows. I had a bad feeling.

_Nessie's P.O.V.:_

The service had begun, and as hard as I tried to pay attention to the priest, I had trouble. I looked outside the window. Out of no where rain had started, and it was really coming down hard. The beautiful sun had disappeared, and now the sky was dark and scary. I didn't have a good feeling about this. Jake must've sensed that, because he squeezed me tighter and said, "It'll be alright."

"We're gathered here today, to remember Billy Black, a wonderful man in our community and…." The priest started the service like every other funeral. Some were already crying. I looked over to my Mom and saw that she was just as panicked as I was. Something in the air felt weird, and she could sense it too.

"Do you not feel that?" I whispered to Jake.

"Feel what?" he asked.

"The air pressure, there's just some kind of tension in the air-…"

"It's fine Ness," he whispered in my air. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"I feel sick…" I started.

"Ness, I'm here to protect you, I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged me tighter, and rubbed my back with his hand that held me. I wondered how the others were doing.

_Rosalie's P.O.V.:_

Great. Just great. Now it was raining. And it was raining hard.

"So much for my hair," I started.

"Rosalie," Esme said, "we have more important things to worry about than hair."

"Alice," Jasper said calmly in her ear, "Alice we need you."

"I'm here," Alice said.

"She's okay," Jasper said.

"No, she's _not_," I said, "do you not hear the tone of her voice?" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"She sounds like she's hypnotized. She sounds like a robot!"

"Now Rose, be nice," Emmett started.

"I'm serious," I said, "Edward, can't you read her mind?" Edward took a look at Alice.

"She's deep in thought," Edward said.

"So what is she saying?" I asked growing impatient.

"I don't understand," he said clearly frustrated.

"How do you not understand?" I asked.

"It's like she's communicating with someone," he said, "but in a whole different language."

"I'm fine," Alice said, "now let's just watch. We need to go in as soon as they get there."

"They?" Carlisle asked. "Alice, do you see who it is?" A look of panic spread across Alice's face.

"No," she quickly answered, "I can't."

"She can't fight," I said, "something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Alice said in a frustrating tone, "I'm ready."' Oh boy.

_Nessie's P.O.V.:_

"Thank you, Seth, for those, _interesting _words about Mr. Black," the priest said, "and now, I'd like to call up Jacob Black, Billy's son." Everyone started clapping, and Jake got up from his seat to go deliver his speech. "It's okay," he whispered to me, "you'll be fine." I didn't make a sound, or make any action to cause him to say that, so he must've saw my expression. I was more panicked than ever now. I had never felt like this. I remember when my family fought The Volturi when I was young, and even then, I wasn't even half as scared as I was now.

"Thank you," Jake said. "My father, was a great guy. Ever since I was little, he was always there for me. He had many friends; he was always so busy. I remember once I teased him for…" Jake trailed off in his heart-felt speech for Billy. But I couldn't listen. I was freaking out. Something wasn't right. I tried to put images together in my head, like I usually could with my powers, but I couldn't. Something was blocking me from doing it.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I was surprised when everyone was clapping. Jake had finished his speech already. He came back down to sit next to me and put his arm back around me.

"Nice speech," I said even though I only heard a few words of it.

"Thanks," he said. "Ness, don't be so panicked, it's noth-…"

"Jake," I said, "I don't know why you don't feel it, but my mom and I both can." Jake looked over at Mom and saw that she had a disturbed face too.

"What's going on?" he said.

"There's something blocking us from using our powers. There's this weird feel to the air, I can't explain it. There definitely is something coming, and it's not normal."

"We better stand guard," I heard Sam say, obviously he was listening in to our conversation.

"There's no need for that Sam," Jake said turning around.

"Don't tell me what to do Jacob," he said getting up. He went over to the edge seat that was closest to the window.

Slowly, one by one, all of the pack did that, getting close to any window, door, or entrance. The wind blew harder, which made me more anxious. I wondered what everyone else was doing while they were waiting.

_Rosalie's P.O.V.:_

"Ugh, why can't we get this over with already?" I asked.

"Patience Rosalie," Carlisle said keeping look out.

"Something's wrong," Edward said.

"Well duh!" I said, "I've been trying to tell you guys this!"

"I can hear Bella's thoughts," Edward whispered.

"Maybe she took her shield down to contact you on purpose?" I suggested.

"No," Edward said, "she isn't talking to me." Edward looked at me and studied me deeply. "I can't hear your thoughts Rosalie," he said. He seemed to concentrate hard on everyone, and then he said, "Now I can only hear Bella's thoughts."

For the first time, I truly felt panicked instead of feeling like a bad-ass bitch. I looked at Emmett, and he wrapped his arms around me. There were three things I knew for sure. 1. Something was coming. 2. It was big. 3. It was coming any second now.

_Nessie's P.O.V._

"Now," the priest said, "I would like to formally invite up the Sealer, to seal the casket." A man dressed in a uniform came up the steps and stood by the casket. "We take a moment of silence for prayer," the priest said. I wanted to cry. Billy meant so much to me. But I couldn't. I was too distracted.

"And now, we will close the casket," the Sealer said. As the sealer reached down, I started to become more and more panicked.

"Calm down Nessie," Jake said, "It's okay."

"It's not okay Jake," I said, "It's happening any second now. They're here. I can see it."

"Woh woh woh," Jake said, "_see_ it?"

"Not like 'Alice vision' see it," I said, "but my head is putting all these images together. They're here. Jake they're here!"

"Nessie, who is _they_?"

Right as the Sealer was about to close the casket, all the windows shattered.

"Them," I said staring at the windows.

All of a sudden about a hundred vampires came in. No, not vampires. But they looked like vampires. Whatever they were, they definitely weren't vampires. "Vampires," Jake said.

"Not vampires," I said, "they're something else."

"Don't, seal, that, casket," one of them hissed in a deep, scratchy voice.

Everyone froze in their seats, except for all the werewolves. They shifted into wolf form, and immediately started attacking the new creatures.

All of a sudden, Carlisle and the rest of the group broke in. "What the hell, _Nessie_ is here?" Rosalie hissed.

"No!" Alice shouted in her weird voice, "she shouldn't be here!"

The wolves started attacking the odd creatures, but something weird happened. Nothing effected them. They just threw the wolves back, not getting any weaker. I looked over and saw Dad rush to Mom's side. Mom was just as paralyzed as I was. I heard screaming, and the blood was rushing to my head.

All the normal humans rushed out of the building in time, leaving just us, the werewolves, and whatever these things were. Jasper was the first to run over. He quickly took one of the things by surprise, jumped on it's back and bit their head, trying to rip it off. Not even a scratch.

Instead, the creature ripped him off of him, and threw him against the window. "Jasper!" Alice yelled. She seemed to have snapped out of whatever it was she was in. She ran over to help Jasper, but the same creature that ripped Jasper off placed his hand out for her to stop, and she did. Her eyes went back to that cold look, and she was in a trans again.

"Carlisle what's happening?" Dad yelled over all the noise. Carlisle didn't answer. Everyone ran at these creatures, trying all different ways to break them. But we just got hurt instead. Sam got hurt so badly that he turned back into a human.

"Jacob!" he yelled, "we need you! Change and get over here!"

"I can't!" he yelled back, "I have to protect Nessie!"

"She can protect herself!"

"No she can't, look at her!"

He was right. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled, "Nessie are you there? Nessie!"

"Nessie?" a deep voice said. I assumed this belong to the creature who appeared to be the leader. The one who threw Jasper.

"Get away from her!" Jake said. I heard Jake's scream turn into a growl, and then he was gone.

"You fool!" the voice said, "she was supposed to stay at home!"

"I'm sorry, master," Alice's voice said.

Master? What the hell was going on?

"Renesmee!" Mom said, "Renesmee get up now!"

All of a sudden I un-froze, and could see what was happening all around me. Alice was stuck frozen against the wall, just staring. Jasper was still shattered in the glass, reaching out for Alice. He shouldn't have been that hurt by glass, unless it was the throw. Emmett, Dad, Esme, and Carlisle were still going at it, while Rosalie was knocked down too. And then there was my mom. She was just sitting quietly in the corner, focusing. She must've been putting her shield up. It was working, because the ones who were still fighting weren't getting hurt.

I got up, and starting running towards one of the creatures. I jumped on her back and crushed her head down. It cracked, and then it just came right back.

"You'll never kill me," she said in another deep voice. Right then a reddish-brown wolf came and tried to attack the girl, but she pushed him back, shattering him in the glass.

"Jake!" I yelled.

I jumped off the girl's back and ran over to Jake, who had now been changed to his human form.

"Nessie, look out!" Jake yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

I turned around and saw the girl lunging for me. I didn't know what to do. I looked around, and saw that Emmett had just been knocked down too, but was slowly making his way back up. I looked at him, and he put his arm in the wrestling position.

"Gotcha," I mumbled under my breath. I quickly grabbed the girl's fist and locked my arm in an arm wrestling position. I pulled her down to the ground with a hard thrust, and she was knocked out cold. Emmet got up, and together we went around repeating the same action, thrusting the creatures to the ground by arm wrestling. Everyone else followed, and pretty soon they were all out cold.

We all stood in a line, looking at the site. I was breathing heavily, and when I finally caught my breath I said, "What, was, that?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer, but before he could the leader of the creatures got up, and slowly one by one they all got up again. "I think you mean," Carlisle said, "what _is_ that."

"We can't defeat them," Dad said, "they'll keep coming back."

"There has to be a way," Rose said. Everyone ran back at the creatures, fighting again. Everyone except for me. I just stood there, thinking. I never had fast reflexes; I had to think about what to do. But for me, it was too late. The leader of this group seemed to be fed up with me, and was headed right my way. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. I couldn't move. This was the end.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake's voice, "Nessie watch out again!"

But then, something happened. Something miraculous happened. And after all, nobody believed in miracles around here, considering that we were able to defy the order of nature. As I reached out and put my hands in front of my face to protect me, a light shown through what was left of the windows. And right as the monster was about to kill me, he stopped.

The room got quiet, and I removed my hands from in front of me. Instead, this monster was placing his hands in front of him. What was he trying to block? The light? All of a sudden more light shown; I looked down, and saw that the light was reflecting off my crystal necklace.

"_It's a dream catcher necklace," _Johnny's voice echoed in my head, _"it picks up the color from the shirt you're wearing, and always has a rainbow glare to it from the light and air around it." _The light was making a powerful rainbow glare that reflected off my necklace. It seemed to be hurting these vampire-like creatures. Then, the leader in front of me made an odd screeching noise, and started falling to the ground. The others made the same noise, and quickly ran out back into the rain. As the leader fell, a black, ghost like figure came out of him, and followed the others.

The rain and thunder stopped, and the sunlight came out. "What just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," Jasper said, "but whatever it was, Nessie just scared it away."


	7. Apology

**My Dearest Apologies**

Hello readers! I know you're probably pretty shocked to see an email with an update from me! I want to start out by saying how deeply sorry I am for now updating in what seems like a decade. Unfortunately my computer had crashed, so I was writing all of my stories off a dinosaur laptop which crashed every five minutes. Then that broke, and I was left computerless. But at last, I have a new (and quite fast if I might add) computer! I transferred my old files, and now I can finally update! Don't worry, I have a few chapters after the ones I posted that I've been saving, and have continued my stories on my phone. Now to copy and paste for an hour! (Yikes!) But I want you guys to know that even if it's months before I update (which it should not be because that is RIDICULOUS), that I will ALWAYS update and never just stop a story without telling you guys. It's no longer Summer for me, and school's started up again so it's been harder to update, but I will try my best! I hope I haven't lost any readers and that the wait was well worth it! I will try to put some new chapters up tonight, and if not then definitely tomorrow. I must go now, I have hours of writing to do. (And maybe some new stories….ooh…..) Thanks for being so awesome!

Read, Rate, Review

-FallingFantasy


End file.
